


Shake Like the Bough of a Willow Tree

by Modog34



Series: Movement series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chris acting like golden retriever, Dodger Evans - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pack Bonding, Werewolf Mates, an abundance of commas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modog34/pseuds/Modog34
Summary: Sebastian and Chris have been pining for each other for years. Both are equally oblivious, despite their friends' insistence that they are made for one another. Just when it looks like they are starting to figure things out, secrets come to light about the pack Sebastian's a part of. Cue the angst, action, romance, and fluff.(I am truly terrible at summaries.)
Relationships: Anthony Mackie/Elizabeth Olsen, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Frank Grillo/Sebastian Stan
Series: Movement series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778839
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chpt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever written and the first I've posted, so please, be gentle. I am an avid reader of fanfic in many fandoms. Any chapters that contain sensitive and/or potentially triggering content, I will warn about at the beginning of each chapter and adjust the tags accordingly. I will try to post at least once a week, hopefully more. I hope you enjoy!

Sebastian walked outside the bar and stood on the wooden deck, taking a deep breath of fresh air. He liked going out at night, enjoyed dancing and drinking and forgetting his worries for a few hours. But sometimes, all the sights, sounds, and smells got to be too much for his heightened werewolf senses. He gazed up at the stars. They were shining brightly in the clear sky, and the air was cool and crisp. 

“It’s a nice night, huh?” Sebastian smiled. He didn’t need to turn around to see who spoke, he would know that voice anywhere. Chris came to stand beside him, a cold beer bottle in his hand. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed. “A little chilly, though.”

“Are you cold? Here.” Chris shrugged out of his navy blue jacket and put it around Sebastian’s shoulders before he had a chance to protest. He tried not to stare too blatantly at the muscles that were revealed. Not that they were hidden under the jacket, Chris was an imposing figure, but his white t-shirt was hugging his biceps and shoulders in a way that  _ did things _ to Sebastian. 

“Thanks,” he said with a small smile. The jacket was warm from Chris’ body heat and it smelled so good, like pine trees and cinnamon. Spicy and earthy. The smell invoked a feeling of comfort and reminded him of making cinnamon rolls with his mom on Christmas morning. 

Chris came to stand beside him, close enough for their arms to touch, and they stared up at the stars together. There was silence but there was no awkwardness. Sebastian didn’t think he could find that kind of peace with anyone else. He didn’t want to. 

“So…,” he started. 

“So?” Chris echoed, grinning. Out here in the moonlight, it’s like he shined. Chris, with his fair skin, straight teeth, and blond hair that borderlined brown, was incredibly handsome. Coupled with him being 6’0 and muscular, he was like every beta’s wet dream. Sebastian had wanted him for so long. 

“Redford is planning on accepting pledges for me starting this weekend,” he blurted. 

“Yeah?” Chris said carefully. 

“Yeah,” he said, with a small blush on his cheeks. Pledging wasn’t really a conversation one had with non-pack members. “I think he’s going to start sending out notices on Saturday.” 

“Is that something you want?” Chris had to ask. The thought of him being pressured into a mating obviously didn’t sit well with Chris. Sebastian warmed at the thought. 

“Yes,” he replied, in a small voice. “I want a mate. I want to have a family. And I’m not getting any younger here.” He was smiling as he said it. It was true, he did want those things. He wanted them with Chris. He also wanted to leave Redfored’s pack as soon as possible. 

“Oh, yeah. You’re ancient,” Chris joked, but his smile was strained. Sebastian noticed he was standing straighter, and that he swallowed deeply before asking, “Anyone particular in mind?” 

And there it was. Seb’s chance to tell Chris how he felt, how he had been feeling for years. But the thought of being rejected and losing Chris forever was so daunting, he almost didn’t want to risk it. 

Still, he had to try. This might be his only chance. He mustered up enough courage to turn to Chris and look him in the eyes before admitting, “There is someone I’m hoping will pledge for me.”

Chris was staring at him intently, while Seb’s cleared his throat. 

“I’m just not sure if they’re interested.” He looked up at Chris, eyes big and shining. Chris took a step forward, never taking his eyes off of him. There were only inches between them, and he could tell his heart was beating madly in his chest, knew Chris could hear it, too. 

“I’m sure they are.” Chris cleared his throat. “How could anyone not be. I think this guy has thought about you a lot.” 

“Yeah?” Seb leaned forward just a bit, feeling almost lightheaded at the relief of knowing he didn’t ruin things with Chris, and the elation of finally knowing that his feelings were possibly returned. 

“Yeah,” Chris confirmed. He leaned forward just a bit, eyes falling shut. Sebastian was meeting him halfway….

“Sebastian!” 

They jumped apart like they had been electrocuted. They looked over and saw Frank leaning against the doorframe. 

“It’s time to go.” Frank’s voice was stern and controlled. His brown eyes seemed even darker in contrast with the lights on the deck. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.” He didn’t want to go, and he certainly didn’t want to go with Frank. There was nowhere he would rather be than right here with Chris. He wanted to finish what they started, to feel his beard scratch his smooth face, to taste his lips. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped up in Chris’ scent and never leave. 

He knew he couldn’t. Now now. He could  _ feel _ Frank’s anger radiating off of him. What started out as such a nice night had quickly turned sour. He stood straighter, trying not to let any of his fear show. 

“Now, Sebastian.” Frank was staring at him, unblinking. He felt Chris bristle beside him, obviously sensing that something was off between them. Seb tried to hold Frank’s gaze for as long as he could, before lowering his eyes in submission. He turned to Chris. 

“I have to go. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Chris said, lightly touching his arm. A shiver ran through him. Chris was trying to comfort him, and it just made him ache that much more when he had to pull away. He didn’t want to give even more fuel to Frank’s already blazing fire. He slid the jacket off his shoulders slowly, trying to savor the scent. It would linger on his clothes, but he knew when they got back to the pack house that Frank would make him change. 

“Thanks. Maybe I’ll see you soon?” Sebastian asked hopefully, as he handed his jacket back. 

“Definitely.” Chris’ smile was blinding. It eased some of the ache in his chest, knowing that there was a hope that Chris would pledge for him. He held onto that hope desperately, as he moved to go back inside. Frank was standing in the doorway, looking like he didn’t plan on moving anytime soon. But then he glanced back at Chris, and whatever he saw in his expression made him step out of the way. Sebastian entered the bar, adjusting to the dim lighting and too loud music. He resisted the urge to look back at Chris. 


	2. Chpt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris POV this chapter. This world consists of alphas and betas. No omegas in this story, thought I may still do heats and ruts. The Head Alpha is different to a regular alpha. The Head Alpha is the one over the whole pack, whereas an alpha is just a designation. No new warnings apply.

Chris unlocked his door and went inside, dropping his keys in the catch-all he had nearby. He could hear Dodger’s nail tapping against the hardwood floors, coming to greet him. 

“Hey, bubba.” Dodger jumped up on him, tail wagging as Chris petted him.  _ I must have done some good deeds in a past life to deserve him,  _ he mused. He took his jacket off, refusing to be embarrassed when he held it to his nose and took a big whiff, before hanging it up. He knew his shirt would have traces of Seb’s scent on it as well. His inner wolf was pleased at the thought. He went to the kitchen to get a beer, and plopped down on his couch. Dodger jumped up beside him and layed down. He turned on a football game, but if someone had asked him who was playing, he wouldn’t have been able to tell them. His mind was elsewhere. 

When Sebastian had said he would be open for pledges soon, Chris’ mouth had gone dry. Pledging was a tradition where a Head Alpha would let neighboring packs know one of their pack Beta’s was interested in mating. The suitor would then write out a list of everything they could offer that Beta and their pack if they were chosen as a mate. The suitor also sends an article of clothing, so the Beta can see if the scent is pleasant to them. The process could last days or even weeks, depending on the Head Alpha’s discretion. Ultimately, the decision was up to the Beta, although the Head Alpha was there to advise. Some packs saw this as an outdated tradition, but most still followed it. It showed how much care and guidance a Head Alpha had for their pack. 

He was surprised when Seb had mentioned it. It wasn’t exactly a taboo subject, but it was personal to each pack. The way he had mentioned it, even when he was obviously a little embarrassed to do so, meant that he  _ wanted _ Chris to know. There’s no way he could be misinterpreting that, right?

His heart had sped up when Seb had mentioned he wanted a family. Chris wanted that, too. On quiet nights, when he was lying alone in his bed, he would imagine a big home with a yard for Dodger to run in, and a couple of kids to play with him. The house he had was nice, and he paid good money for it, but it had never quite felt like  _ home _ . There was always something missing. Or someone…

He kept replaying their conversation in his head. He couldn’t help it. Especially their almost kiss. He also couldn’t help thinking back to Seb’s interaction with Frank. Chris had never had a problem with Frank personally, but he didn’t really know him that well. From what he did know, Frank Grillo seemed to be a pretty laid back guy. He knew Mackie didn’t care for him though. Actively avoided him, in fact. Chris had asked him about it once, thinking it strange since Mackie got along with everyone. All he had said was, “I don’t know, man. Something about him just doesn’t sit right with me.” So, they had left it at that. 

But when Frank had interrupted them, Sebastian’s demeanor had changed entirely. Before, when it was just the two of them, he was relaxed and smelled content, though his heart was beating a little fast. With Frank, though, he seemed almost scared. His scent had become less honey and teakwood, sweet and natural, and more like bitter and burnt. He had tensed up, and Frank’s display when Seb’s tried to go back in was weird. It was almost like Frank was challenging Sebastian. His wolf hadn’t liked that, and neither did his human side. It brought his protective instincts to the front. Grillo obviously noticed that because he did eventually move out of the way. 

Ultimately, what it came down to was Chris. He knew he had a habit of being his own worst enemy sometimes. He could get anxious, start doubting himself. When he starts on that downward spiral, the first thing he does is call his Head Alpha. 

The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Chris was about to hang up before he heard his Alpha’s voice on the other end. 

“Sup, Evans? To what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call,” Robert said. “Did you get wasted on aconite booze and drive to Vegas to have a shotgun wedding?”

“No, Downey,” he rolled his eyes. “I yet remain unmarried.”

“So, what’s up? We just saw each other like an hour ago. You miss me already, boo?” Robert teased. 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about Sebastian.”

“Ah. Our precious Romanian puppy. What about him? Did you finally make a move?” Robert sounded equal parts excited and surprised. 

“He told me Head Alpha Redford was planning on accepting pledges for him starting this weekend.” In his mind, he could see Rob grinning like a loon. He gave him a summary of his conversation with Seb. 

“So, what’s the problem? This is a good thing, Chris.”

“It’s just…,” he sighed. “What if I read things wrong. What if he was talking about another alpha. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“I see why you called me now,” Robert deadpanned. “Look, Evans. You are a handsome, kind alpha with muscles for days. You are a doctor who loves working with kids. You are a family man with a good head on his shoulders and an even better moral code. Any beta would be lucky to have you. Because you, my friend, are a fucking catch. So don’t start doubting yourself now, kid.” 

It was exactly what he needed to hear. He knew he couldn’t stand in his own way. Not on this. Sebastian meant too much to him, and if there was even the slightest chance that he could have him, he had to take it. 

‘Thanks, Robbie. Really.”

“Anytime, buddy. Anytime. Now go get your man.”


	3. Chpt. 3

Come Saturday morning, Chris had written what was basically an essay detailing everything he could provide for Sebastian, as well as what he could do to help the Redford pack. Robert signed off on it with a proud smile on his face, and said he would send it over that morning, as soon as the announcement for the pledging came out. They didn’t want to get Seb in trouble for telling them early. He had also sent his softest button down shirt, even though Sebastian was already familiar with his scent. Chris was feeling a variety of emotions. He felt excited, nervous, and maybe a little relieved. He did his part, the ball was in Seb’s court now.

  
  


Sebastian’s heart was beating wildly in his chest, had been since Alpha Robert called him into his office. He ran his sweaty palms over the arm of the leather couch. 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Robert said as he sat down behind his desk. “First up, Lukas Rothchild from the Laurent pack. Michael Salvini of the Salvini-Torres pack. Jackson Co-” 

On and on it went, but Sebastian didn’t care. There was only one name he wanted to hear. He smiled to himself, feeling excited for his future for the first time in a long time. He had been up all night thinking about this, about finally having his dream guy. His leg bounced rapidly. He now understood what people meant when they said they had butterflies in their stomach. 

“And James Montgomery of the Montgomery pack.” Redford said, stacking the pledge papers in order. 

His smile faded quickly. He didn’t hear his name.  _ He didn’t hear his name! _

“That’s all?”

“Seventeen pledges is a lot, Sebastian. You should be grateful to have so many alphas take an interest in you,” Redford said, looking disappointed in him.

“No one from the Downey pack?” he asked, with desperation in his voice. Maybe he just didn’t hear him say it? He just missed it, that’s all. 

“No, I’m afraid not,” Robert responded. He was thumbing through the pledge letters again, not noticing the devastation on Sebastian’s face. 

He didn’t pledge. Chris didn’t pledge for him. He felt lightheaded all of a sudden. He had thought….Chris had seemed so…. It didn’t matter. He didn’t pledge, and with that knowledge, Sebastian lost what remaining hope he had. If it wasn’t Chris, it wouldn’t be anyone. He couldn’t mate someone else. Maybe in time he would get over the heartbreak, but right now he couldn’t bear the thought of being with another alpha. It also meant he would be stuck in this prison, with nowhere to go. He felt a burning in his eyes. 

“Sebastian!” 

He startled. Had Alpha Robert been talking this whole time? He hadn’t noticed. 

“I’m sorry,” His voice sounded so far away. “I didn’t hear what you said.”

“I’m not surprised. Your head has been in the clouds lately,” he said disapprovingly. “I was saying that you and Frank should be very happy together.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me have to repeat myself a third time, Sebastian.” Robert said sternly. He smelled like irritation that was borderlining on anger. It set Sebastian on edge, but he carried on anyway. 

“I heard what you said. I just don’t understand why you said it. I didn’t choose Frank.”

“I know you didn’t. I chose him for you.” 

At seeing Sebastian’s look of bewilderment, Robert explained, “Frank has been loyal to this pack for many years. He’s been loyal to  _ me _ . He deserves to be rewarded. And everyone knows about his affection for you.” 

_ Affection? _ That’s not what he’d call it.  _ Obsession was more like it.  _

“I’m not going to mate with him!” He tried to keep calm, not wanting to upset the alpha further, but his voice was firm. “I can’t stand Frank, and you know that.”

Robert turned a menacing glare on him. A stifling silence followed. Sebastian could feel the alpha pheromones pulsing from the Head Alpha. The rage he was feeling from him scared him. He had seen Robert angry before, of course he had, but this was different. One second he was in control, and the next he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. 

“You will do as you’re told! I am the Head Alpha, I make the decisions here!” 

Sebastian jumped up as Robert rounded his desk with a speed that belied his age. For every step he made forward, Sebastian took a step back until he could feel a solid wall behind him. Robert grabbed him by the upper arms, yanked him forward, and slammed him back. 

“If you think for one second I’m going to let some  _ beta _ make a call that affects the future of  _ my _ pack, you are sorely mistaken. So you will do as your Head Alpha commands. You will mate with Frank on the next new moon. You will obey him, support him, and bear his pups. If you don’t, you will pay for it. Am I making myself clear?”

Sebastian wanted to refuse, to fight back or scream or  _ something _ . Instead, he nodded fervently, too scared to say anything else. 

“Good,” Robert said.

He straightened his suit jacket, brushing invisible dust off of it. Then he backhanded Sebastian across the face. 

“That was for talking back at me. You know your place, beta.”

Once Redford had left the room, he slid down the wall onto the floor. His hands were shaking. In fact, it seemed like everything was shaking. He was vibrating out of his skin. His arms were sore where Robert had him in his vice like grip. He touched his trembling hand to his busted lip, his fingertip coming away bloody. He wasn’t new to physical or mental abuse. He had been kicked, punched, and thrown to the ground. He had been told he was worthless, useless, pathetic. It wasn’t anything new. Most of the alphas in the pack had hurt him in some way. The other half not outright causing the abuse, were enabling it by standing by and letting it happen. He fought back when he could, but sometimes he was too sore, too tired, too weak, and too  _ alone _ to really do any damage. But Robert had never laid a hand on him before. He wasn’t kind to Sebastian, but he also wasn’t the worst of them. In comparison to Frank, Robert had been almost friendly. He couldn’t say the same now. 

He felt hopeless and kind of empty. Like a shell of a person. The one he loved didn’t love him back. He had to mate with a man who disgusted him. He would be trapped in this pack for the rest of his life. Due to the escalating violence lately, he didn’t anticipate that lifespan being very long. Tears fell from his eyes and his chest hurt. He put his arms around his legs and sobbed. 


	4. Chpt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Chris. Sad Sebastian. Pissed off Scarlette. Sympathetic Downey. And a thoroughly confused but well-meaning Mackie.

Days had passed, and still no word from Sebastian or Alpha Redford. Chris was losing hope with each sunset. What if he had changed his mind? What if there was someone better? He was pacing back and forth across his living room when he heard the bell ring. 

Dodger started barking immediately and ran to the door. Chris had to hold him back when he opened it just to keep him from running out. Head Alpha Downey stood there smiling at him, but there was no happiness in it. A feeling of dread crawled up Chris’ spine. 

“Hey, buddy.” Downey’s voice was soft, barely loud enough to hear. That’s when Chris knew for sure that the pledging was over. And he didn’t get chosen. 

“Who was it?” he said hollowly. 

“Chris…”

“Who?”

“Frank Grillo.” 

To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He never got the impression that Sebastian was interested in Frank. On the contrary, in fact. At the bar, it had seemed like there was some animosity between the two. Clearly, he had misinterpreted the encounter. 

“Yeah, I was surprised as well.” Robert had three cases of aconite beer with him. Two in his hands and one under his arm. He handed one to Chris, who took it gratefully. 

“So here’s the plan for tonight. We’re going to get you so drunk you won’t even remember your  _ own _ name, let alone his. Then tomorrow, we’ll get together with the rest of the pack and do what we can to help you get through this. Got it?”

“Got it,” Chris replied on autopilot, too heartbroken to tell Robert that there was no way to ‘get through’ devastation like this. 

  
  
  


“How is he?” Mackie asked Scarlette. They had just met up at the grocery store, looking to buy an ungodly amount of meat products for the barbecue they were having the next day. 

“He’s hanging in there. It’s only been three days. This isn’t something he’s going to bounce back from so quickly. He’s been gone on Sebastian for  _ years _ .”

“Yeah, I know. I just hate seeing him torn up like this.”

“Me, too. I don’t get why Sebastian would lead him on like that.”

He didn’t get it either. He thought it was a two way street with those two. Chris looked at Sebastian like he hung the moon. Sebastian looked at Chris like he was the sun shining bright on a summer’s day. What went wrong?

They intended on browsing the entire store in an effort to distract them from Chris’ mental state. Just as they were about to enter the produce section, Scarlette sniffed the air. 

“Speak of the devil,” she muttered, making Anthony turn around. Sebastian was checking out while making idle conversation with the cashier.

“Oh, hell. I know that look,” said Mackie, turning to Scarlette. “Nothing good ever comes with that look.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” replied Scarlette. 

“Dont’t do anything stupid.”

“I just want to talk to him.”

“Here’s an idea. How about  _ I _ go talk to him, and  _ you _ stay far, far away. ” Scarlette was a good friend to Chris. She was one of his oldest and most trusted friends, in fact. And while Anthony liked her and knew she had Chris’ best interest at heart, he also didn’t want her to tear Seb a new one in a public place. No matter how hurt Chris was, he wouldn’t want that. 

“Fine,” she relented. 

Anthony walked at a leisurely pace towards Sebastian, not wanting to seem like he’d been stalking the man. The closer he got, the more he noticed how off he seemed. He had dark circles under his eyes, his clothes were wrinkled, and he was favoring his left side. He looked exhausted and miserable. The frown on his face was so unlike Sebastian. He usually had a vibrant presence. 

“Hey, man.”

Sebastian startled, his scent spiking with anxiety. The scent faded when he noticed who it was, but it still lingered under his normal scent. Alarm bells went off in Anthony’s head. The split lip that he saw didn’t help. 

“How have you been?” he ventured. 

“Fine, I guess.” 

“You look tired.”

“I am,” Sebastian agreed with a bitter smile. “Haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

Anthony nodded. “That sucks.” 

“Yeah.” Seb opened and shut his mouth, obviously wanting to say something but looking unsure. Anthony waited it out.

“How’s Chris?” His voice was soft, pain lacing his words.

Anthony felt a brief moment of irritation creep up on him. He was Chris’ friend and packmate, and this was the guy that broke his heart. But Seb was also his friend, and now he was sure there was something strange going on. He certainly didn’t  _ look _ like a beta who had just found his alpha mate. 

Chris was devastated, but so was Sebastian. 

“He’s coping.” He replied honestly. 

“That’s good.” He was trying to smile, but Mackie saw tears gathering in his eyes. He dropped the small talk. 

“What’s going on, Seb? You’re not acting like yourself. I’m worried about you, buddy.” The look Sebastian sent him was a combination of surprised, hopeful, and fragile. Like he was surprised that Anthony would still want to be his friend. It made his chest ache. 

“I’m okay, Mackie. Really. I’m just a little down right now.” 

“Because of Chris?” 

“Yeah.” His bottom lip trembled as he stared at the ground. 

“See! I don’t get it. You acted like you wanted Chris. You told him about the pledging yourself. We all thought…” He shook his head. “You should see him now, Seb. He thinks he’s ruined everything.”

“I do want him!” He took a deep, steadying breath. “I do want him, but he didn’t want me.”

“What?” God, he was so confused. “Listen, buddy, I am  _ telling _ you that Chris is crazy about you, and has been for literal  _ years _ .”

“Then why didn’t he pledge?” 

“What do you mean? He did pledge.”

“No, he didn’t. I asked Head Alpha Robert specifically about your pack. He said no one had pledged for me.” He could barely get the words out. 

Looking at Seb now, he just looked confused and lost. The pieces were starting to fall into place in Anthony’s mind. He reached out and gently rested his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Listen to me. Chris pledged for you, I swear. I don’t know why Alpha Redford kept that from you, but we can figure it out. Why don’t you tell Frank that you changed your mind about choosing him, and I’ll talk to Alpha Downey about this. I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding.”

“I didn’t choose Frank. He was chosen for me.” Sebastian blurted out, immediately looking like he regretted it. 

“By Head Alpha Redford?” 

He nodded. 

Mackie rubbed his hand back and forth over his mouth, a nervous gesture. “Why don’t you stay with Chris while we figure all this out?” 

“Alpha Robert will never approve of that.” 

“Well, I don’t really care right now. Alpha Robert is a dick who messed with the love lives of two of my friends.” He crossed his arms, trying to reign in his irritation before it progressed into full blown anger. Normally, he never would have bad mouthed another pack’s Alpha, at least not in front of witnesses. But Sebastian was all hunched in on himself, trying to make himself smaller. He smelled  _ wrong _ , and he was upset. Chris had been the same way lately, and he was tired of this mess. 

“I want to, Mackie. I really do. But hiding away from my pack wouldn’t feel right to my wolf. I  _ need _ a pack. And I don’t want to leave Lizzie by herself for too long.”

“Why not? Is it that serious? Is she in danger? Are you? Whatever’s happening, I need you to tell me how bad it is, so we can be prepared to help.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he shook his head. “I know you mean well, and I appreciate the offer. Really. But this is pack business, and I shouldn’t be talking about it to you.” The way he said it sounded almost rehearsed. 

“Sebast-”

“I have to go. Tell Chris I’m sorry.” Before he could change his mind and take Mackie up on his offer like he wanted to, Sebastian walked away. His wolf was annoyed at this, wanted to bare its fangs. He wouldn’t let it. 

Anthony’s eyes followed him the whole way out. 


	5. Chpt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is introduced and Seb makes a plan.

When Sebastian got back to the pack house, he went straight to his room without saying a word to anyone. He laid on his bed in the fetal position, and had stayed there for what felt like hours. He couldn’t turn his brain off.  _ Had Alpha Redford lied to him? If so, why? What if Chris did pledge? Did he think Sebastian didn’t want him? _ Thoughts kept racing until there was a soft knock at his door.

“Seb?” Elizabeth’s soft voice carried through. “It’s time for us to start on dinner.” Another knock. She opened the door a crack and peered in. 

“Sebastian? You need to get up. You know we have to have dinner ready by 7:30.” 

He lifted his enough to look around at her. “Close the door, Lizzie. I need to tell you something.” She looked confused for a moment, but she stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind her and sat down on the bed. 

“I ran into Anthony today. He told me Chris did pledge.”

“I told you! I knew there had to be a mix up somehow. The two of you have been pining over each other since you’ve met.” 

“We talked about more than that. I think he knows something’s wrong. Mackie’s always been really in tune with his surroundings, more so than other werewolves. And I just couldn’t keep it together.”

“Did you tell him about…” she trailed off. She didn’t need to say it, he knew what she meant. 

“No, I didn’t give any details. I kept it vague. Liz, he wanted me to see Chris, to stay with him. Saying no to that was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do. My wolf was about to go berserk. I just want him so much.”

“Then why didn’t you go?”

“I couldn’t just leave you here,” he said, thinking that the answer should have been obvious. “If Frank found out I left, he would be pissed. So would Redford. They would take their anger out on other people, especially you. I couldn’t live with that.”

She smiled at him sadly. “I’m lucky to have a friend like you, Seb. Still, I think you should have gone. You want me to be safe, but I want  _ you _ to be happy.”

“I want that for you, too. I think we might be able to have that happiness, and that safety, if we left together. They would take us in, I know it.”

Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. “If we get caught-”

“We won’t.” He tried to sound more confident than he felt. Judging by the look on Elizabeth’s face, he wasn’t very successful. “We’d wait until nightfall. We’ll travel light, and go on foot. That way no one will be woken up by the sound of a car starting. We can cut through the field and run a couple of miles until we get to the woods. Mackie can meet us at the bridge and drive us back with him.”

“I don’t know. It sounds too risky.” She rose off the bed and headed towards the door. “And we still have to make dinner. We’re cutting it close tonight.”

“Lizzie.” 

The desperation in his voice made her pause.

“I know you’re scared. I am, too. But I can’t stay here. I can’t mate with fucking Frank! Not when there’s still a chance for me to be with Chris. And I don’t want you to be forced into a mating, either. Things have been escalating lately. Can’t you feel how unbalanced the pack has become? If we don’t take this chance now, we might not get another one. Please?”

They looked at each other for a long moment. She looked like she wanted to say no with every fiber of her being. Instead, she said, “Alright. We’ll prepare dinner like usual to avoid suspicion. Then we’ll both pack a bag, and meet back in the kitchen tonight once everyone is asleep. Do you think you can get a hold of Anthony without Alpha Redford noticing?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Lizzie was the most organized person he knew, and he was happy to see her motivated. 

“Okay, you do that while the other betas and I start cooking. Don’t take too long, though. We need your baking skills.” She grinned and walked out of the room. He really was blessed to have a friend like her. 

He would have to email Anthony. Alpha Robert had every pack member’s phone tapped so he could read every message sent and look up any calls being made. He also had a list of everyone’s email passwords, but he could send the message and change his password. By the time Redford realizes that it’s changed, they will be long gone. 

_ “Hey, Mack Attack. It’s Seabass. Liz and I want to take you up on your offer, if it’s still on the table. We think we can make it to the Harrison bridge around midnight. We need you to meet us there. I hope you read this in time. Please tell Chris that I can’t wait to see him, and we’re gonna have a lot to talk about. See you soon, buddy.” _

He pressed the send arrow, and changed his password. Feeling lighter than he had in a long time, he smiled and made his way to the kitchen. 


	6. Chpt. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets some good, albeit confusing, news. Downey gets put in an uncomfortable position.

Sundays were pack days. The day where everyone joined together at the pack house for a run, and then gorged themselves on delicious food. Since werewolves have such high metabolisms, they had a lot of food to prepare. Most of Robert’s Saturday nights consisted of chopping and dicing and marinating. It was actually quite calming. His wolf enjoyed the feeling of providing for his pack. There were a few who helped him out, taking turns week by week. 

This week he made sure Chris would be one of his helpers. The big lug needed something to focus on instead of his misery. Having a pack member in pain, and being unable to help them, unsettled him. Tonight, Chris perked up a bit. He still wasn’t his old, lovable self, but he was cracking a smile here and there. Which was why he was nervous when Anthony and Scarlette came back from the store and asked to speak with Chris. He sat the knife down on the marble countertop and walked over to them. Robert kept his ears trained on their conversation. 

“We ran into Sebastian at the store today,” said Scarlette, getting right to the point before Chris could respond “He didn’t choose you because Alpha Redford told him you didn’t pledge.”

“What? Why would he do that?”

Robert was confused as well. He had known Redford for almost two decades, and they had always been on good terms. Chris was a perfect alpha. Strong, smart, responsible, loving. He had a good job, his own home, and contributed to the pack. The kind of guy any decent Head Alpha would want for one of their betas. 

“I don’t know,” started Mackie. “But Sebastian was acting all skittish, and when I brought up Frank, his scent turned sour. He said Redford chose Frank  _ for _ him.”

“He can’t do that!” exclaimed Chris, voice full of righteous indignation. “It’s supposed to be the beta’s choice.” His gums itched with the need to grow his fangs. 

Rob rinsed his hands off in the sink, dried them on a towel, and walked to the living room where the three alphas were sitting. 

“I’ll contact Head Alpha Redford tomorrow and set up a meeting. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation. Don’t worry guys, I’ll get to the bottom of this.” 

“I don’t think tomorrow is going to work,” Mackie said. He held up his phone. “I got an email from Seb. He and Elizabeth are going to leave tonight. He wanted me to meet them by the Harrison bridge.”

Chris perked up like a dog about to get a treat. It was endearing, and it reminded Robert why the guy was one of his favorite people. Still, he had to be cautious. 

“They want to leave the Redford pack? For good? Because if they take off like that, they won’t be allowed to go back.”

“I think that’s the point,” mused Scarlette. 

“When we were talking earlier, I tried to get him to come back with me. I wanted him to see Chris, talk things out. I guess he decided to take me up on my offer.”

_ This could create problems _ , Robert thought. Harboring two runaway betas from a pack that you had an alliance with was considered bad form. It was seen as poaching, like one Head Alpha wanted to collect the other Alphas betas like pieces in a chess game. But next to him, Chris was slouched in the chair. He had that look of longing and desperation that he had been wearing for the past few days, and Robert couldn’t help but cave.

“Well, then,” Downey smiled, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “What are we waiting for?”

Chris, who was practically vibrating in his seat, shot up and all but ran towards the door. 


	7. Chpt. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Lizzie make a run for it.

Elizabeth and Sebastian had been lucky tonight. It had started storming not long before they snuck out of the house. Aside from being drenched and cold, they were happy about this. Their footsteps and their heartbeats would’ve made them easier to track, had the rain and thunder not masked them. Sneaking out wasn’t as hard as they thought it was going to be, either. They had the scouting routines memorized. They knew which hallways to turn down and which rooms to avoid. They knew when their packmates turned in for the night. 

Starting out on their run had actually felt freeing. The further they ran from the pack house, the lighter they felt. Each step was like a weight being lifted from their shoulders. A few miles in, however, they started to get tired. The betas weren’t used to running long distances anymore, and it had been days since they had a decent meal. Scraps from the alphas plates, bread, and oatmeal, simple things like those were all they were allowed to eat these days, despite the fact that they prepared all the food. 

Lizzie and Seb had to stop and rest a couple of times, which made them anxious. The storm would mask their scents and sounds, but it would also mask their packmates’. They wouldn’t be able to tell if they were being followed. 

Hopefully, Mackie had gotten Sebastian’s message and would be waiting there for them. When he last checked his email, he hadn’t received a reply. He couldn’t take any technology with them, knowing Alpha Redford could track it. 

Still, they kept going, adamant that they would make it to the bridge. He needed to get Lizzie to safety, and he needed to get to Chris and fix their misunderstanding. 


	8. Chpt. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Lizzie's pack come after them, and they have to defend themselves. Chris comes to the rescue.

“Seb,” Lizzie heaved. “I don’t know if I can keep running much longer.”

“I know,” he replied breathlessly. “But we have to keep going. It’s just a little farther.”

“I can’t. I need to rest.”

Sebastian wanted to keep moving, but he knew Lizzie was right. “Okay. We’ll stop here for a few minutes.” 

They plopped down on the rain soaked grass, completely exhausted. Leaving in a hurry meant they hadn’t been able to pack much. A backpack each was all they could carry, so they had just packed the essentials. No food, only a couple bottles of water, which they drank greedily. Seb had intended for them to just stay a few minutes, but the longer they sat there, the less he wanted to get up. He was just so tired. For a moment, he started to nod off... 

_ Snap _ .

He jerked up, instantly on guard. Lizzie seemed to have heard the noise, too. She was looking at him with a questioning expression. He focused his hearing, trying to tune out the wind and the pitter patter of raindrops. Footsteps, two pairs of them, were coming at them, and they were coming in  _ fast _ . 

“Run,” he whispered to Lizzie, knowing she would hear him. They slung their bags over their shoulders and took off. Howling was getting louder and louder. Whoever was chasing them was catching up. At this rate, there was no way they would get out of this without harm. 

“Liz, you keep going. I’ll hold them off,” he said, slipping his backpack off and letting it fall to the ground. 

“What? No!” She shook her head, looking at him like he had lost his mind. 

“Get to the bridge. I’ll catch up.”

“But-”

“They’re close, just go!” She paused just a moment, an internal debate warring in her mind. She grabbed his bag off the ground, gave him one last worried look, and took off running. 

He could hear them closing in on him. In an effort to lead them off Lizzie’s path, he ran in a different direction, hoping they would follow. Only one of them did.

Cutting him off from the side, the alpha slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. The bruised ribs Frank had given him just a few days prior were sending shockwaves of pain through his torso. The alpha towered above him, hazel eyes searingly bright in the nighttime. It was Max, one of Redford’s other lackeys. 

“You shouldn’t have run, beta bitch.” Max grinned salaciously, claws extending. “You know that just makes the alpha in me want to give chase.” 

Seb’s claws and fangs came out, his eyes glowing a bright grey. He growled in warning, letting the alpha know he was serious about wanting him to back off. 

Max’s smile dropped and was replaced with a sneer. “Fine. If that’s the way you want it.” He growled and lunged forward. Sebastian slipped to the side, narrowly avoiding Max’s claws. He moved swiftly, turning on his heel and swiping at Max’s side, piercing his flesh. Max’s glowing hazel eyes widened, obviously not expecting that. 

Alphas were stronger physically, more muscles and sturdiness. But Betas were slimmer, faster, more agile. It had been so long since Max had someone weaker than him fight back, that he actually seemed surprised for a moment when it happened. He snarled at Sebastian, and pounced. Again, he evaded Max’s attack, leaning low and swiping at his leg this time. On and on the fight went, until Max was breathing heavily, moving slower with each strike.  _ He’s getting tired, _ Sebastian thought. 

This time, when Max attacked, he was expecting Sebastian to evade, so he feigned right and went left instead, tackling Seb to the ground once more. They rolled around, biting and snapping and clawing at each other. Lightning struck in the background, illuminating them. Max finally got Sebastian pinned under him, his strength making him immovable. He raked his right hand against Sebastian’s shoulder, tearing into his flesh and making him scream. With the brief opening he had, Sebastian managed to free a hand enough to swipe at Max’s throat. He had turned his head just in time to avoid it, Seb’s claws slashing his face instead, just under his right eye. 

Max roared in a combination of pain and rage. He grabbed Sebastian’s head with both hands, and smashed it down on the ground. Once, twice, three times, until his vision blurred. Max raised his hand over his head, ready to end the fight for good. Seb closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable kill. He would rather die than go back, anyway. 

But the strike never came. An enraged Chris had jumped down the ravine, and tackled Max off of Sebastian before anyone had even known he was there. The two alphas slashed, and punched, and bit, and snarled until Chris got Max pinned against a tall oak tree. He grabbed Max’s head and bashed it against the tree trunk as hard as he could. A snap rang out, just loud enough to hear over the pouring rain. Max’s body fell to the ground in a heap, limp and unmoving. Chris gave another growl at the body. A growl that said  _ that’s what you get for touching what isn’t yours. _ In that moment, he didn’t care if he had killed the man. All he could smell was his mate’s distress. 


	9. Chpt. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are reunited. Sebastian and Lizzie find hope.

Sebastian sat up slowly, body sore and aching. He clutched at his side where the worst injury was, still bleeding a worrying amount. He hissed at the touch. Chris must’ve heard, because he whipped around, seeming to come back to himself. He knelt down by Sebastian, touching him all over to check for injuries. The relief Seb felt was palpable. He leaned his head against Chris’s broad shoulder and breathed. They stayed like that for a while, before he lifted his head and looked Chris in his eyes. 

Chris brought his hand up against Sebastian’s smooth cheek, and touched their foreheads together for a moment that was so tender, it made Sebastian’s heart feel like it was going to thump out of his chest. They didn’t say anything. They didn’t have to. 

Chris kissed him on the forehead, and helped him to his feet. He kept his hand on the small of Seb’s back the whole time they walked to the bridge.

  
  


When they reached the bridge, Lizzie ran into his arms. They hugged each other tightly, both relieved that the other was safe. They broke apart when he hissed in pain. 

“Who did this to you?” She gestured at his injuries.

“Max,” he replied. Chris let out a subvocal growl at hearing the man’s name. 

Seb tried to ignore the shiver that went through him. He was pretty sure it wasn’t because of the cold. “What happened to the other one?”

“It was Damien. He followed me almost all the way here. I think the scent of other alphas made him turn back.”

“I’m glad you two are safe,” Anthony said. “But this storm is supposed to get worse, so we should go.” He gestured to his truck, and it was then that Sebastian noticed the other vehicle parked behind it. Apparently, Chris and Mackie weren’t the only two that came. In the other truck, he could see Scarlette, Jeremy, and Hemsworth. They were a  _ real _ pack, and he hoped they could be a part of it. 


	10. Chpt. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian fix their misunderstanding.

The pack house was unusually quiet. It was like everyone was afraid of speaking too loudly. The silence wasn’t awkward per se, but it was noticeable. He had been relieved when Chris had grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the stairs. A part of him felt bad at leaving Lizzie alone with everyone to endure the inevitable questioning, but he was so happy to just be near Chris that he couldn’t turn back. He brought him to his room, his scent concentrated so strongly in the space that it made Seb weak in the knees. 

“Stay here, okay? Pick out some clothes, whatever you want. I’ll get you a towel.” He avoided Sebastian’s eyes as he left. In fact, he had avoided looking at him ever since they came to the house. Chris didn’t seem mad at him, nor did he smell mad, but he had yet to mention Sebastian’s unintentional rejection of his pledge. 

Pushing it to the back of his mind, he looked around the room. He knew Chris had his own place, most wolves did. The pack house was more of a gathering place. Pack members had their own rooms, but they weren’t as personalized as their own homes. Alpha Redford had told Sebastian he wouldn’t be allowed to get his own place unless he lived with an alpha. He had suggested Frank. Sebastian refused. 

Chris' room was simple and kind of bare. He had a basic furniture set, a dark brown bed frame, chest, and desk. There were some pictures of his family setting on the desk, mostly of kids and a dog.  _ That must be Dodger.  _ He smiled and turned. There was a closet to the side with mirrors on the front of the doors. He opened one and took a peek inside. Chris  _ had _ said to take whatever he wanted, so he grabbed a well worn gray t-shirt, a navy blue long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants. 

He rummaged through a couple of drawers in the chest and found a pair of socks and some black briefs. He almost blushed at that, before he told himself to get a grip. He was a grown ass man, not a virginal maiden for medieval times. Chris came back in and handed him a soft blue towel. He made eye contact that time, but it didn’t last long. 

“Here. You should take a shower, get the dirt and blood off. Get warmed up. Then we can take a better look at your injuries.” It sounded like a suggestion, not a demand or a thinly veiled threat, which was what he was used to. 

“Thanks,” he spoke softly. 

“No problem. Bathroom’s down the hall on the left. I’ll leave you to it.” As he turned to walk away, Seb grabbed his hand and pulled him back. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Talk to me? Please,” Sebastian begged. “I can’t stand the thought of you being mad at me.”

Chris looked confused. “Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because you think I rejected your pledge,” he swallowed thickly. “I didn’t. I swear I didn’t know.”

“Hey,” Chris said, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I know Redford lied to you. Mackie and Nat talked to me earlier about it.”

“I just thought you changed your mind.” He rested his hand over Chris’, holding it there. 

“Never,” Chris said vehemently. “Seb, I’ve wanted you for an embarrassingly long time. Of course I pledged for you.”

“I’ve wanted you for years,” he admitted. There was a lump in his throat and his eyes stung with the promise of tears. He didn’t know why he was so emotional. Maybe it was the combination of fear, hurt, and danger mixed with love, relief, and safety. He felt worn out, overwhelmed. Raw and open in a way he was unfamiliar with. 

Chris had smiled, blue eyes bright and hopeful, and leaned in. He paused to make his intentions known, giving Seb a chance to back out. It just made him love Chris even more. He tilted his head up and their lips met for the first time. 

It was sweet and unhurried. When they broke apart, they went right back in. Chris tasted so  _ good _ . It wasn’t even a flavor he could describe. Chris slid his hand around his waist and tugged him closer. Sebastian brought his hand up to feel the coarseness of Chris’ beard. After making out in Chris’ room like a couple of teenagers, Chris took his hand off his cheek and pulled back. His eyes were dilated, and there was a smell of ginger and citrus in the air. Smells that signified attraction from an alpha and beta, respectively. 

“You should take that shower.” Chris cleared his throat and took a step back. 

“Might have to take a cold one now,” he teased. Chris laughed and leaned in to give him another peck on the lips. 

“Go on. I’ll get you something to eat.”

“Okay,” Seb agreed, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time. 


	11. Chpt. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fluff and nothing hurts.

After his shower, which he spent thinking of Chris, he felt much better. He got dressed and made his way downstairs. He could smell something delicious being cooked, and his mouth watered. 

“Smells good, huh?” Anthony asked. 

“Very.”

“Well, it  _ is _ Mama Mackie’s homemade chili recipe.”

“ _ The _ Mama Mackie’s infamous chili?” 

“Mmhmm. I am about to introduce you to a whole world of flavor. You better get ready.”

“Oh, I’m ready,” he laughed. It had been so long since he had laughed. Anthony, ever the perceptive one, put his arm around his shoulder and steered him into the dining room. 

“Room for one more?”

“Always,” said Downey. He was sitting at the head of the table, and pulled out the chair beside him. He patted the seat a few times. “Right here’s a good spot.”

Sebastian sat down, wincing at the pull in his side. It was already healing, but it still hurt. Robert noticed immediately.

“We should have Ruffalo take a look at you.” Mackie sat a glass of iced tea in front of him, which he eagerly drank. 

“It’s okay. Chris said he’ll check over my injuries.”

“Is that, like, a euphemism?”

Sebastian choked on his tea. “No,” he cleared his throat. “I...don’t think so.”

“Was that a question? You said that like it was a question.”

“I...don’t think so.” 

Downey laughed. “It’s good to have you here, Sebastian.” He reached over to pet Sebastian’s head, intending to scent him. He tried not to flinch, he really did. He trusted Downey. They wouldn’t be here if they didn’t. This Robert was nothing like the other Robert. They couldn’t be more different, but after everything he’d gone through, it was instinct. Robert noticed, of course, and retracted his hand.

“Easy, pup.” 

“I’m sorry.” And he really was. Robert had taken them in, gave them shelter and food. He was going to scent him, a sign of acceptance, and he wouldn’t let him. It was stupid and embarrassing. 

“It’s okay. I’m not upset with you for your reaction. But I do want to talk about why you  _ had _ that reaction.”

He nodded. “Okay, but can it be tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” Robert said sincerely. 

“Thanks,” he said earnestly. He felt a warmth in his chest. This was what a real Head Alpha should be like, comforting and understanding. He ached to be a part of this pack. 

“Don’t mention it, kid.” 

“Here we go!” Anthony carried out the largest pot he’d ever seen. He sat it down in the middle of the table. Scarlette brought out bread, cheese, sour cream, and crackers. And Chris had the silverware. The table was already set with bowls, and everyone had a drink. The others filed in, taking a seat. The kids that were around all sat together at a smaller table, their food already being served. Robert’s mate Susan sat across from him, and gave him a warm smile and a nod. Lizzie sat beside her, smiling sweetly and sipping on her tea. He couldn’t help but smile back. Chris took his seat beside him, and kissed the side of his head. His wolf preened at the action, happy that his mate showed him affection in front of his pack. 

Anthony started passing out bowls of chili. Once everyone was seated, Robert said grace and everyone looked at him to take the first bite. It was a sign of respect to wait for the Head Alpha to eat first. Robert took one heaping spoonful of chili and ate it. Then everyone scrambled to get what they wanted. Throughout the meal, Anthony shared a story from his childhood, making everyone crack up. Jeremy told some cheesy jokes and talked music with Scarlette. Lizzie, Susan, and Robert were having a discussion about some book, and Mark looked like he was trying not to fall asleep and face plant into his chili. Sebastian soaked it all in. This was a real pack. 

Redford’s pack ate at the same time, but not in the same place. There was no gathering around the table. In fact, they didn’t even  _ have _ a dining table. The betas always prepared and served the meals, and the alphas ate most of it, saying they needed more food because they used more energy. After the alphas ate their fill, they made sure the kids all had full bellies. Then, Sebastian and Lizzie and a few of the other betas would pile into his room and they would split the leftover food between them.

There were no stories, no camaraderie. Sometimes, the alphas would watch a football game together, but that was all. Sebastian had hated every second of it. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a big warm hand resting on his thigh. Chris gave him a look that said  _ are you okay? _ He nodded and leaned in to nuzzle under Chris’ chin for a moment. It was a wolf-like behavior, and Chris smiled big and bright. 

“What?” he laughed. 

Chris shook his head. “Nothing, really. I’m just happy that you’re happy.”

Just when Sebastian thinks he couldn’t love Chris more, he goes and says something like that. 

“You make me happy,” he told him honestly. Chris’ smile softened, and he rubbed their cheeks together. 

“Who’s ready for dessert?” Anthony asked.

A plethora of groans and grunts were the replies. 

“It’s cheesecake.”

“I could eat.”

“Yeah, me, too.”

“My diet doesn’t start until tomorrow.”

“I guess I’ll take a slice.”

“Sure, why not? It’s my cheat day.”

“I thought yesterday was your cheat day?”

“And the day before that?”

“Shut up.”

Sebastian looked over at Lizzie, and they shared twin smiles, their wolves nestling quietly within them. 

_ Pack. This was pack.  _


	12. Chpt. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys flirt, and Chris doctors Seb up.

After dinner, Chris had insisted he check out Sebastian’s injuries. They went back to his room, and Chris pulled out a brown leather bag from under his bed. He sat it on the desk and started pulling out supplies. Gauze, tape, bandages, alcohol wipes, small bottles of medicine. It seemed to be never ending, and it made him smile. 

“You know werewolves do heal, right?” 

“You know werewolves can get infections, right?” He parroted back. “Now where does it hurt? Your side?”

“Depends. Are you going to kiss it better?”

Chris walked slowly over to him, holding eye contact the whole time. He reached out and grazed his hand against Seb’s arm, raising goosebumps. The smell of ginger filled the air. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Chris murmured. 

“What if I want to tempt you?” He whispered back, staring at Chris’ lips.

“Well then, we might never leave this room.”

“I’m not really seeing a downside to that.” He admitted, as the citrus scent of his arousal permeated the air. 

Chris leaned in and said, “Me, either,” before pressing their lips together. 

Where their first kiss was tender and loving, this kiss was passionate and lustful. Chris’ mouth devoured his own, their tongues sliding out and tangling together. Seb brought one hand up to the back of Chris’ head, running his fingers through the soft locks of hair. His other hand had made its way to Chris’ arm, and he noticed how his bicep was bigger than Seb’s hand. His alpha was so strong.

Meanwhile, Chris had wrapped both of his arms around Seb’s waist, holding him close. He had never felt safer than in this moment. Their mouths parted but their bodies didn’t move away. Chris cleared his throat.

“As much as I want to ravage you, and believe me, I really,  _ really _ do, I don’t want to do it here.” His voice had dropped an octave, making it low and gravelly. It sent a shiver down Seb’s spine and did nothing to calm his lust. Still, he cleared his head, and understood what Chris was saying. He didn’t their first time together to be in the pack house, either. The rooms were soundproof, but knowing there were others around wouldn’t feel right. He wanted it to be just them. 

“Okay,” he agreed, taking a step back. 

“Okay,” Chris repeated, clearing his throat again. Did he need some water? He sounded like he needed some water. Sebastian  _ definitely _ needed some water.

“Where does it hurt?” Chris asked again.

“My side is the worst, and the back of my left shoulder.”

“Alright, take your shirt off.” Sebastian looked at him knowingly, and he smirked. “I promise I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Seb raised one eyebrow, and gave him a look that said  _ yeah, right.  _

“I mean it. I  _ do _ do this professionally, after all.”

As if he could forget that Chris was a pediatrician. He could see him with a white coat on, and a stethoscope around his neck, looking smart and capable. 

“Thanks, I really needed that image in my head.” He lifted both shirts up over his head. 

“No problem,” Chris smiled flirtatiously, but it quickly changed into a frown. The red claw marks that Max had mader were healing, albeit slowly. The bleeding had stopped and they were starting to scab over. That was to be expected, but the yellowing bruises were not. 

“These bruises are days old.”

“Yeah,” he replied. What else could he say?

The bitter, sharp scent of an angry alpha flowed from Chris. Sebastian felt his heartbeat quicken. He knew Chris would never hurt him, but he instinctively got nervous whenever he was around that scent. 

“Hey,” Chris consoled him, his voice soft. “I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you, okay? I’m just mad at the situation.”

“I know. I’m not scared of you or anything, I just…” He trailed off, not entirely sure what he was going to say. 

“I get it. I’ll try to be quick.” 

Chris did work quickly, but efficiently. He cleaned the wounds and applied an ointment to them before bandaging them. He rubbed a salve on the bruising, and when he turned around so Chris could look at his back, he did the same to the cuts and bruises there. That bitterness spiked again, and lingered this time. Still, Seb felt safe here. 

Once the last injury had been tended, Chris kissed the back of his neck and moved away. He started putting things back in the bag while Sebastian got dressed. 


	13. Chpt. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack movie night. The boys get to spend the night wrapped in each other's arms. Liz and Mackie snuggle.

Once they finished, they walked hand in hand down to the basement where the at-home theater was. There was a huge projector screen on one wall. The floor wasn’t really a floor so much as one giant mattress. There were pillows and blankets being passed around, while everyone got situated. Downey laid in the middle with Susan by his side. Sebastian wasn’t really sure where to go, so he sought out Elizabeth. However, she seemed to be fine where she was, which was leaning against Mackie while sharing a blanket. They were talking quietly to each other. He couldn’t hear what was being said over the chatter of the rest of the room.

“I didn’t know Mackie was capable of being quiet,” Chris said, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his front, careful of his injured side. He leaned back into him.

“Neither did I.”

“You learn something new every day.” He kissed Sebastian on the neck, right below his scent gland. A shiver went through his whole body. Chris must’ve noticed, because he held him tighter. 

“Hey, you two.” Scarlette singled them out. “Don’t make me have to spray you with a hose.” 

Sebastian tried to contain his smile, and his blush. Chris at least had the sense to look abashed. 

“Sorry, sorry. We’re coming.” Chris said, as they found a comfortable spot to lay. 

“You better not be,” muttered Jeremy. A couple people laughed, loose and carefree. Others just groaned and told him how lame the joke was. Sebastian didn’t pay them any mind. He was too busy snuggling into Chris’ side to notice. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure what movie they were watching. 

Not that it mattered. He was out like a light ten minutes in. 

  
  


Sebastian woke up slowly the next morning feeling more relaxed than he had ever felt before. Chris was still sleeping, his arm curled protectively around Seb’s waist. He smiled and inhaled his scent deeply before moving his arm. He could smell bacon frying upstairs, and his mouth watered. He looked over and saw Lizzie outcold, snuggled under two blankets. He was glad she felt relaxed here, and he noticed how her face was dug into the pillow that Anthony had been using. They would definitely be talking about  _ that _ later.

Downey was frying the bacon and some ham, Scarlette was scrambling eggs, and Anthony was kneading biscuit dough. They worked like a well oiled machine. 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

“Mind pouring everyone some drinks?”

“Sure,” he said, making his way to the fridge. He was used to working in the kitchen. And while it was nice to see the alphas doing the work, it made him feel kind of useless. He wasn’t used to sitting idle while others did the cooking. 

In the fridge there were several ziplock bags of meat in various marinades. Chicken, ground beef, steak, pork chops. He was pretty sure there was even some lamb chops and venison in there. He knew that the pack had a big barbecue on Sunday afternoons. He wanted to help contribute. It was the least he could do after everything they had done for him. 

“What’s for dessert tonight?” He asked. 

“Whatever Jeremy and his wife buy after church,” Scarlette answered. 

“We’re good chefs when it comes to cooking, but baking isn’t our forte,” Robert explained. “So we basically just rely on whatever sickeningly sweet treats the local bakery has.” 

Sebastian perked up at that. “I actually love to bake. I could probably whip a few things up after breakfast,” he offered. 

“Hell yeah, Seabass!” Mackie exclaimed. “I still have wet dreams about those mocha brownies you made last year.” 

“Gross,” muttered Scarlette. “Really didn’t need to know that.”

Seb sat the glasses of orange juice on the adults dining table. He put milk in plastic drinkware and sippy cups for the kids table. Then, he rummaged through the cabinets and the butler’s pantry. He wanted to see what he had to work with. 


	14. CHpt. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downey and the betas have a talk.

After the blueberry pies were popped in the oven, and the vanilla bean ice cream was in the freezer, Sebastian and Elizabeth followed Downey into the lounge room. Whereas Redford's office was traditional, Downey’s was modern. Instead of a mahogany desk, there was a sleek black one. Instead of dim lighting and fraying wallpaper, this office was bright, with pale blue walls. It was so different from the feeling of oppression that exuded from their old pack house. 

“Okay, guys. I’ll make this as quick and painless as possible.” Robert plopped down into a plush armchair, motioning for the two betas to make themselves comfortable. “What happened with High Alpha Redford and your old pack?”

“Aren’t we waiting for everyone else?” Elizabeth asked confusedly. 

“I was just going to have this be between the three of us, actually. But if you’d be more comfortable with others, I can call a pack meeting,” Robert said earnestly. 

Lizzie looked over at Seb, who shook his head. “No, it’s okay. It can just be us.”

Seb swallowed down the lump in his throat, and began. “Everything was okay for the first couple of years. We knew the Redford pack adhered more to the older rules, but we needed to join a pack as soon as possible, and they were the first to offer. But the power balance shifted after a few people tried challenging him. They lost, obviously, but the pack started losing respect for him. They thought he was too old, too weak to lead anymore. After that, it was like he pandered to them so they would continue to follow him. He dipped into the pack funds to buy them whatever they wanted. He let them  _ do _ whatever they wanted.”

“After that,” Lizzie cut in. “They started enforcing a more...traditional ideology. Betas were less than alphas. We were supposed to be subservient, quiet, and completely devoted to them. We prepared meals, cleaned up after them, took care of the pups. If we fought back, or argued, they would hurt us. There were more alphas than betas, so we were outnumbered.”

Robert looked sad and regretful. “You could have come to us about this. We would’ve helped you sooner.”

“We thought about it. Several times. But we didn’t want to drag you into our mess. We weren’t supposed to discuss pack business with a rival pack, either. You know that,” Lizzie said gently. 

“Still, we should have noticed something was up.”

“How could you have known? We hid it well. At least, we used to.” Sebastian gave a self-deprecating chuckle. 

Robert sighed heavily. “Well, now that I do know, I’m not going to let it happen again. You two are more than welcome to join my pack whenever you choose. Seriously,” he looked at them imploringly. “It’s an open invitation.”

“Thank you. You’ve already done so much for us by just helping us leave. We don’t want to cause trouble. You’ve been allied with the Redford pack for years.” Lizzie looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. “We know you and High Alpha Redford have been friends for a long time, too. We don’t want to ruin that for you.”

Robert balked at that, looking at them incredulously. “Are you kidding? A poor excuse for an Alpha like that is not someone I want to be friends with, and any pack that would treat their betas like servants are no allies of ours.”

Sebastian was shocked at the vehemence in Robert’s voice. There was no metallic scent coming from him that would indicate a lie. 

“Thank you,” Seb said meaningfully. He looked to Lizzie, who was trying to discreetly wipe her eyes. “You don’t know how happy that makes us.” 

Robert smiled warmly, smelling the sweet beta scents in the air. There was relief and joy emanating from them. “That’s good to hear. Now enough serious talk. We have a pack night to get ready for. Time to get the meat on a grill, and the aconite beer in the coolers.”


	15. Chpt 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack night begins, and the two Roberts have a chat.

The smell of barbecue caused Seb’s mouth to water, as he made his way onto the back porch. He carried three pies, still warm from the oven, while Lizzie carried two tubs of homemade ice cream. The back patio was covered, with wooden beams and ceiling fans above their heads. There was a long slate countertop, with two built in grills and a wood-burning pizza oven. The yard was well maintained, with a dozen flowerbeds and grass that he could smell had been recently cut. There were picnic benches and a huge fire pit. Off to the side there was an oversized pool built into the ground. The tiles were azure and the water was sparkling. It looked like paradise. 

As he sat the pies on one of the tables, strong arms wrapped around his middle. 

“Hey, you,” Chris greeted, resting his chin on Seb’s shoulder. 

“Hi.” He leaned back and moved his neck to the side a little, giving Chris a clear invitation to scent him. Chris was pleased with the opportunity, and nosed at his scent gland for a minute before rubbing his bearded cheek against his neck. 

“That tickles,” Sebastian replied, swatting at the arms around him. When they loosened enough, he turned around to face the alpha. 

“Made you smile,” Chris teased. His gaze was loving as he whispered, “I want to make you smile everyday for the rest of our lives.” 

Warmth spread through Sebastian’s chest at that statement, and he gave Chris the equivalent of cartoon heart eyes. He couldn’t help but lean in for a kiss. One turned into two, then three. 

“You two horndogs cool it!” Mackie yelled, startling them both. “There are children here!” He was currently wrangling three of them, and losing. 

“I guess I should keep my hands to myself,” Chris sighed, putting his hands in front of him, palms facing outward. 

“Don’t you dare.”

  
  
  


_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

“Come on, Red. Answer the damn phone,” Downey muttered to himself. If he hadn’t seen the evidence with his own eyes, he would never have believed Redford capable of such cruelty. 

“High Alpha Downey,” Redford answered. “How are you, my friend?”

He gracefully chose to ignore the friend part, and said, “I’m great. How are you?”

“Fine, fine.” There was a pause and then, “To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you?”

“We’ve been friends for a long time, Red. Almost as long as we’ve been allies. So, I’m just gonna cut to the chase.”

“Sounds serious,” Redford gave a nervous chuckle. 

“It is.” He wasn’t in the mood to joke around. “It’s about Sebastian and Elizabeth.”

Redford’s tone had changed completely at that. It was hard and strict as he demanded, “My betas? You found them? Are they with you now?” 

“Yes. There here and they’re safe.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” he replied, with false relief. “I thought the worst had happened. Thank you, my friend. I’ll have some of my alphas swing by and pick them up.”

“No, you won’t.” Downey made sure to keep his voice firm and steady. He may be talking to another Head Alpha, but respect had gone out the window when he took in the two scared betas. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me, Red. They told me about what life has been like being in your shameful excuse for a pack. The abuse, the servitude, the disruptions with your alphas. They left on purpose, and they’re going to stay with my pack for as long as they want.”

“Downey, my  _ friend _ ,” Redford gritted out. “You have no authority to  _ steal _ my betas from me.”

“Like I said, they came here of their own free will. People can’t be stolen because they’re not property. Clearly, you’ve forgotten that.”

The other alpha lost any and all pretense of decency when he growled out, “How dare you! They are  _ mine _ ! They belong to  _ my _ pack! You can’t have them.”

“The decision whether they join my pack or not isn’t up to you, it’s up to them. And they aren’t yours anymore. They belong to themselves now. You  _ will _ keep your distance, unless you want to start a pack war, and I think we  _ both _ know you wouldn’t stand a chance.” With that, he pressed the end call button and sat his phone down. 

He put his elbows on his desk and his face in his hands. The frustration of the situation was getting to him. His mate seemed to sense his distress, because she quietly opened the door and poked her head in.

“Babe,” she said softly. “Some of the others are wondering where you are.”

Robert sighed deeply. “I’ll be out there in just a minute, honey.”

Susan smiled fondly and entered the office. She rounded the desk and put her hands on her husband’s shoulders, and began massaging out the kinks. 

“You worry too much, Alpha mine.” 

“I know.” He leaned his head to the side and placed a kiss on her hand. 

“You know what would help you relax?”

“Oh, I have many ideas. In many different places, and in many different positions.”

“Hush, you,” she laughed, and swatted him softly. “I was thinking some alcohol and a ton of good food. Maybe some campfire stories and a pack run. Sound good?”

“Sounds great,” he smiled genuinely. “Sounds perfect.”


	16. Chpt. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack night fluff. The Downey pack gets some news.

Elizabeth lounged on one of the cushioned chairs surrounding the expansive fire pit. She had a plate full of delicious food in one hand, a cold drink in the other. The warmth of the fire was covering her skin, and the smell of the burning wood mingled with the grassy smell of the yard. This was the most relaxed she had felt in years. 

Across from her, Sebastian was resting on a plush outdoor chaise, smiling good naturedly at Scarlette as they conversed. 

“I got you some dessert,” Anthony said, sitting in the chair next to her. He handed her a plate of blueberry pie with a scoop of ice cream on top. 

“Thank you,” she told him gratefully. 

“Seabass makes a damn good pie.”

“Yes, he does. You should wait until you taste his cakes, though. They’re devine.”

He smiled a toothy grin. “I bet.” His gaze wandered around, taking in his pack. “Look at the lovebirds.

  
  
  


“Here you go,” Chris said, handing Seb a plate with a heaping amount of food on it. 

“Wow. I’ll never be hungry again.”

Chris laughed, and a faint blush colored his cheeks. He situated himself on the chaise. He leaned against the back, and Sebastian sat between his legs. “Yeah, I may have gone a little overboard.”

“Just a little,” Seb purred. “But I think it’s sweet. My alpha wants to provide for his beta.”

Chris pupils dilated before his eyes fell to Seb’s lips. A low grumble resonated from him. “Yes, he does.”

“Your beta wants to provide for you, too.” His throat felt so dry, he was pretty sure his voice was raspy. Chris leaned forward and scented his neck again, and Seb’s breathing increased in excitement. 

“Come home with me?” Chris blurted out. “Please. I’ll be going home tomorrow night, and I want you there. I want it to be our home. I can take a few more days off work, have them move my appointments around, so I can help you settle in.” Chris was practically pleading now, a part of him scared that his request might not be well received. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Of course. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” he said sincerely. “Plus, I want to meet Dodger.”

The berry fresh scent of relief wafted from the alpha, and he beamed. “It’s a meeting that is long overdue.” 

  
  


Pack night was amazing. After eating what was probably too much food, they lazed around the fire and he listened to stories being told. Some were funny, others were scary stories for the kids. After, Robert announced they would go for a run. At first, Seb and LIzzie were unsure if they should join them, as they weren’t officially pack yet. 

But Robert must have sensed those fears, because he said, “We need to show our two newbies the best trails.”

Relief and elation surged through him. He had gotten up and stretched all the kinks out, before starting to strip. Nudity wasn’t something he was embarrassed about. No wolf was, it was just their nature. Still, he could feel eyes on him, and knew that gaze belonged to Chris. He resisted the urge to turn around and take a peek for himself. 

After shifting, they all ran together under the moon. He and Lizzie stopped a couple of times, not used to all the exercise or the freedom that came with it. A couple of the others always stayed behind with them, though. He had fought playfully with Mackie, while Lizzie, who was surprisingly swift, had joined Scarlette on a hunt. Together, they managed to hunt two rabbits, and a squirrel. They drank from a small pond, and they all took turns napping under the moonlight that pierced through the trees. He had nuzzled under Chris’ chin as he settled down. Chris rested his head on his, and while Sebastian dozed, his alpha stood watch. 

The rest of the night was blurry. At some point, they had all shifted back and made their way to the pack house. Some took showers, others raided the leftovers. Lizzie was bleary eyed as she walked over to him and hugged him goodnight, before collapsing on a nearby chaise lounge. He didn’t remember going upstairs, but he did remember lying on a soft bed. He rested his head on a fluffy pillow, and was vaguely aware of the weight of another body sliding into bed behind him. An arm wrapped around his middle, and there was warmth at his back. The last thing he remembered before he drifted away was a soft kiss on his neck. 

  
  


“Chris. Chris, wake up.” 

He groaned softly and turned his head towards the person interrupting his sleep. “This better be good, Jeremy,” he whispered, trying not to wake Sebastian. He was having some  _ very _ good dreams. 

“It is, and also it’s not.”

“What? It’s too early for this.” He turned back around. “Come back when you start making sense.”

“Chris, you have to wake up. Robbie needs all hands on deck,” Jeremy said seriously. 

That caught his attention and he carefully extracted his arm from Seb’s waist. His voice was still rough from sleep as he said, “Okay. What’s going on?”

“Come downstairs. Rob’s office.” Jeremy padded softly out the doors, his socked feet barely making a sound. Chris rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and slid gracefully out of bed. As he walked out the door, he took another glance back at Sebastian. He was sleeping soundly in Chris’ bed, tangled up in the sheets that had Chris’ scent. The wolf in him was pleased at this, and he gave a long, fond gaze at his mate, before shutting the door gently.

There were only a few in Rob’s office, including Anthony, Jeremy, Scarlette, and Susan. 

There were solemn looks on their faces, and it set Chris’ teeth on edge. He knew something bad had happened. 

“What’s going on?” he asked Robert, who met his gaze.

“High Alpha Redford is dead.”

  
  



	17. Chpt. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The betas have some self doubt, and Downey has a tough call to make.

There was a feeling of heaviness in the room. Everyone was quiet, unsure of what to say to the unexpected news. Finally, Scarlette spoke up. “Who is it?”

She didn’t need to explain herself, they all knew what she meant. Who was the new alpha? Downey rubbed his tired eyes, while Susan’s hand rested warmly on the back of his neck. “Frank Grillo,” he sighed.

The news wasn’t surprising. Everyone expected Frank to take over after Redford, what with him being his right hand man and all. What was unexpected, was the sudden death of the Head Alpha. 

“How did it happen?” Anthony asked. 

“The official story is he fell down the stairs and broke his neck.” 

Scarlette snorted, and shook her head. “Yeah, a werewolf tripped and tumbled down the stairs.” It did sound ridiculous. Werewolves were agile, graceful, and were rarely clumsy. They were also resilient, and healed quickly, making them hard to kill. 

“He killed him,” Susan muttered, stating what everyone else was thinking. The idea of a packmate murdering one of their own, especially their Head Alpha, was practically unheard of. The bonds between the Head Alpha and the rest of their pack were supposed to be absolute, and based on trust and commitment. 

“Bastard,” Chris stated irritably, and the others nodded in agreement. “What are we going to tell Seb and Lizzie? We can’t keep this from them.” 

“No, but telling them that the new Head Alpha of their old pack murdered his predecessor might not be the best idea,” replied Mackie. 

Robert paused, deep in thought. “Honesty is the best policy. We’ll sit them down after breakfast and tell them. But we’re going to provide a calming atmosphere, and pack comfort, got it?” Everyone nodded their agreement. “Alright, go back to bed. Get some sleep while you can.” 

  
  
  


The morning routine was normal. Breakfast was cooked, showers were taken, some went out for a jog. The atmosphere, however, was tense. Sebastian could tell there was something not being said, and that everyone was trying to play it cool. He tried not to be hurt by the feeling of exclusion, knowing that he and Lizzie weren’t technically pack yet. Lizzie seemed to notice as well, but neither said anything. If it was pack business, then it wasn’t their place to ask questions. 

While eating their pancakes and bacon, plus the leftovers from the night before, the conversation carried on like normal, but it seemed forced. Maybe they were uncomfortable with them being there? Were they intruding? Had he and Lizzie overstayed their welcome? 

“You okay?” Chris leaned over and asked quietly. His brows were furrowed in concern. 

“I’m fine,” he replied, smiling tightly. He didn’t want to lie to Chris, but he didn’t want to worry him, either. 

Chris looked doubtful. “Are you sure? You’re scent is saying otherwise.”

“Yeah,” he ventured, and hesitantly glanced over at Lizzie, who met his gaze. She was thinking the same as him, judging by the doubt on her face. 

“Are you sure it’s okay that we’re here? Because we can go. We can get a hotel or something.” He trailed off, unsure if he could keep his voice steady enough to keep going. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Chris replied, concern and confusion warring on his face. His scent had turned bitter, letting Sebastian know that his words had hurt him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized on instinct. The smell of a displeased alpha still set him on edge. “I didn’t mean to…” God, he felt like an emotional wreck. He was going to screw this up before it even started.  _ Why can’t I do anything right? _

Sensing the beta’s distress, all eyes turned to him. Lizzie was across from him, silent as the grave with her head tilted down in submission. She wanted to disappear. 

“Hey,” Robert soothed, placing his hand on Seb’s arm. “We want you here. The two of you are more than welcome to stay here. Forever, if you want.” He turned to Lizzie. “Okay?”

The betas nodded in understanding. Chris entwined his fingers with Sebastian’s, and brought his hand up to kiss the back of it. The scent of concern had abated a bit, but still lingered in the air. 

Robert looked at his pack, eyeing them all one by one across the table. “Maybe I went about this all wrong. I didn’t want you two to worry, and obviously I failed. That’s on me.” Before anyone could protest, he held up his hand, signaling to the pack to let him finish. “There’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to give you the rundown, okay?”

Trepidation filled Sebasatian, and from the wide eyed look Lizzie had, he could tell she felt the same. Whatever was about to be said, wasn’t going to be good. 


	18. Chpt. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so *fingers crossed* I hope it's not too bad.

A soft knock came from the door, before Chris stepped inside his room. He closed the door softly behind him, and leaned against it. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” It was the honest answer. He felt relieved that Redford wasn’t a problem anymore, and felt guilty because he shouldn’t be relieved that someone had been killed, no matter how awful they were. Sebastian was also scared. If Frank could murder his own Head Alpha for power, then he was capable of anything. Would he come after them? Would he attack the Downey pack for taking them in? 

A strong, solid body pressed up against his back, and equally strong arms wrapped him in a warm embrace. The hand that he had covering his mouth slid down to rest on Chris’ arm. Seb hadn’t realized he was shaking so badly. 

“Everything will be okay.” Chris’ voice was firm and resolute, like there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that what he said was true. He turned around in the alpha’s arms, and put his hands on Chris’ neck, rubbing at his scent glands. He was rewarded by a barely audible rumble, a sweet peck on the lips. 

“You sound so sure.”

“I am.” This time, when they pressed their lips together, they didn’t stop there. Chris put his hands on Sebastian’s face, preventing him from pulling away. Not that he wanted to. He had no intention of stopping. He slipped his tongue out to lick at Chris’ bottom lip. He opened his mouth and their tongues danced together. Seb almost felt like purring at the taste of his mate, and closed the space between them. Every inch of him was pressed against Chris, who started leading them towards the bed. They fell together on the pillow soft bedding, and Chris settled himself in between Seb’s legs.

He looked down at the beautiful beta under him, and decided then and there that he never wanted to leave the bed. Seb’s legs, which were splayed wide, closed around his hips. Chris rolled his body down, rubbing their clothed erections together. He rubbed Sebastian through his pants, the pants that belonged to  _ Chris _ , his alpha hind brain supplied. 

“I love seeing you in my clothes,” he admitted, with a husky voice. “But I’d love seeing you out of them even more.” He reached his hand inside the soft lounge pants and briefs, and grabbed Seb’s cock in his warm fist. Seb arched up into his hand, and moaned. Under normal circumstances, he would feel embarrassed at being so loud when surrounded by other people, but knowing the rooms were soundproof put him at ease. Chris’ hand just felt so damn  _ good _ . 

Sliding one hand up and down his beta’s cock, he used the other to yank down the bottoms until they were brought mid thigh, just enough to free him from the confines of the clothes. Using the precum at the tip to glide his way, he moved his hand faster now, and twisted his wrist on the downstroke. Seb was rolling his hips up into Chris’ hand, and left a trail of lovebites on his neck. Chris’ hand sped up even more, if possible. That familiar warmth settled in his stomach, and his claws popped out just a little. He was losing control fast. “Mmm...Chris... _ ah. _ ” God, words were so  _ hard _ . With one hand clutched in the alpha’s blond locks, and the other desperately grabbing the bedspread, Sebastian came harder than he had in a long time. 

Flushed from head to toe, he sank into the bed, feeling weightless. 

“Fuck,” Chris said, pulling back to look at him with dark eyes. “You’re so fucking hot, Seb. I can’t take it.” Seb grinned almost deliriously, before pulling Chris’ lips back down to his. 

“My turn.” As quick as lightning, he rolled them over so that he was on top, noticing Chris’ very obvious arousal. He jerked at the alpha’s jeans, not bothering to unbutton or unzip them, and pulled them down along with his boxers. Chris cock sprang free, large and thick and flushed at the tip. He didn’t even give his mouth time to water before he licked up the underside, from root to tip. 

“Fuck,” Chris whispered vehemently, as he reached down and ran his fingers through his lover’s soft brown hair. Grey blue eyes gazed up at him, as Seb enveloped his cock in one go. Chris threw back his head, moaning gutterly, forcing his hips to remain still so he wouldn’t choke Sebastian. 

Sebastian, on the other hand, was completely unrestrained. He moved his head back and forth, mouth drooling around the thick cock filling up his mouth. The heaviness on his tongue, the salty taste, and the sounds the alpha was making, were turning him into a mess. He couldn’t get enough. What little he couldn’t cover with his mouth, he used his hand on, twisting and squeezing and rubbing. Chris leaned up on his elbows so that he could see the gorgeous sight in front of him. Again, he resisted thrusting up into that warm, wet,  _ talented _ mouth, and bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. Sebastian, seeming to sense the urgency he was filled with, grabbed at his hips and tugged, giving him the silent okay to move. And move he did. 

Tightening his hold on the beta’s hair, he managed to get out, “Tap my hand if I get too rough.” Sebastian, still blissfully soaring on a post-orgasmic high, grunted his understanding, but never once let go of Chris’ cock. Now that he was given permission to really chase after his please, Chris held Seb’s head where it was, and thrust up, marveling at the sight of those pretty pink lips wrapped around him. He began moving faster, rolling his hips up and forcing his cock into Sebastian’s willing mouth. 

At one point, after hearing Seb choke, and seeing his eyes water, that protective alpha instinct made him stop to check on his beta. “Okay?” It was all he couldn manage. 

Sebastian pulled off with a pop, and looked at Chris with hazy eyes. “Don’t stop. Gimme more.” His voice was wrecked, and his jaw was starting to ache in the best kind of way. Putting the leaking cock back in his mouth, he sucked hard, making Chris groan. 

“ _ Fuck _ , okay. You asked for it.” Chris’ eyes flashed that brilliant blue, and pushed Sebastian’s head all the way down, feeling his throat constricting around the tip. He pulled Seb back up just enough for him to breathe once, before shoving his head down again. Over and over, Chris used his lover’s mouth. Seb seemed to get more aroused with each thrust, and reached one hand under him. The rhythmic moving of his arm made Chris growl. 

“Are you touching yourself, baby? Mmm...gonna cum again, huh?” He couldn’t stop the words tumbling out of his mouth, just like Sebastian couldn’t stop the groans coming from his own. The faster Chris thrust, the faster Seb’s hand moved over his own cock, keeping in perfect sync. 

“Not gonna last long, sugar.” Chris was gasping in breaths, trying to give his lover a warning that he was about to blow. 

Seb pushed against the resistance of Chris' hand, just enough to pull off. “Uh...ah...please. Want it, alpha.” He honestly wasn’t even sure what he said, but it must’ve been right because he heard his alpha growl again, deeper this time, before guiding his mouth back down. He choked again, tears finally leaving his eyes, before concentrating on breathing through his nose. He whined as he stroked his own cock faster, feeling that heat pool in his belly again. The pleasure made his toes curl and his eyes roll back, and he sobbed around the pulsing cock in his mouth. He could vaguely make out Chris’ moans and praises, but was too busy voraciously trying to swallow the cum flowing into his mouth to really notice. 

Moments passed, and he felt a hand caress his sweaty hair and face. Resting his head on his lover’s thigh, he gazed lovingly at his alpha. Chris was looking back, as if in awe. 

“Come here, beautiful.”

Sebastian smiled sweetly and slid up the alpha’s body to plop down beside him. He threw his arm over the alpha’s broad chest, running his hand over the light hair dusted on it.. An arm tightened around his waist, and he felt a kiss on his head. Nuzzling into the alpha’s neck, he inhaled the aroma of a sated and pleased alpha. 


	19. Chpt. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement is made, and Lizzie and Mackie's relationship begins to develop.

The next morning was what Sebastian can only describe as blissful. The sunlight poured in through the curtains, bathing them in a soft golden glow. Waking up in the arms of his alpha was quickly becoming addictive. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to sleep without you now,” he mumbled. 

He felt Chris smile against the back of his neck. “I guess you’ll just have to stay with me forever, then.”

“Mm, I guess so.” 

A few minutes passed as they basked in each other’s presence. Seb rubbed his hand up and down the arm that was locked around his waist, and closed his eyes. He soon fell into that peaceful in-between state, where he was not quite awake, but not fully asleep, either. He vaguely heard Chris mention something about a shower before he felt the bed shifting. Seb dozed for a while. It could have been minutes, or hours, he wasn’t sure. Turning over and splaying his arm out, he felt the now cold and empty side of the bed that Chris had occupied, and smiled. 

Last night was intense, but in a good way. Sure, he had slept with people before, and so has Chris, but Sebastian had never felt that kind of connection before. He was looking forward to exploring Chris’ body. He wanted to know what he liked, what he didn’t like. The thought of Chris doing the same, his big hands sliding over Seb’s body, made him shiver. After shaking his head to rid himself of those very pleasant thoughts, he finally got out of bed. 

After showering quickly, and dressing in his alpha’s clothes, he made his way downstairs. Lizzie handed him a mug of coffee fixed just how he liked it. 

“Thanks,” he said, giving her a side hug. She didn’t say anything, but she was smiling at him knowingly. 

“What?”

She hid her smile behind the rim of her mug, and took a sip. “Oh, nothing.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he felt his cheeks warm. “Shut up.” She suppressed a giggle, as she made her way to the table. 

“Hey,” Chris greeted, pupils dilating the moment he saw his mate. 

“Hey,” he replied, giving his alpha a kiss. Chris’ hands were at his waist. 

“Last night was fun, huh?” 

Sebastian felt his cheeks heat up even more. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed of what they’d done, he just wasn’t sure how he felt about everyone else knowing about it. Still, he couldn’t deny the fact that last night was, indeed, quite fun. “Mmhmm,” he hummed, as he nuzzled under Chris’ chin. The well groomed beard was a pleasant contrast to his own smooth skin, and he couldn’t wait to get beard burn in all kinds of places. 

“Knock it off, lovebirds!” Susan exclaimed. “The kdis are coming down, so everyone  _ better _ be decent.” The pitter patter of Downey’s two kids, and Scarlette’s and Jeremy’s twin daughters echoed down the staircase. Chris and Sebastian broke their embrace, but still hovered near each other. 

“Save the loving for the bedroom,” Hemsworth teased in his thick Australian accent, as he piled blueberry pancakes onto his plate. After the rest of the pack came in, they all made their way to the table. Robert took a big, syrupy bite of pancake, before everyone started eating, too. Breakfast was calm and joyful, with good food and jokes, which is why the shift in Robert’s scent was so noticeable. Everyone fell silent. 

“I’ve set up a meeting between myself and the new Head Alpha. I don’t want to, but it is expected of me. When one Head alpha requests a talk with another Head alpha, we have to go. It would be disrespectful to refuse.”

“You’re not going alone,” Hemsworth said, packing more blueberry pancakes on his already full plate. “If he killed Redford, he’d have no problem killing you, and saying it was self defense.”

“I know. That’s why I have no intention of going alone.” 

He turned towards Elizabeth, who was hunched in on herself. Anthony, with concern etched on his face, put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. For a second, Seb worried that she would freak out or be scared by that action, considering that in their old pack, the alphas put their hands on them all the time, but she seemed content. 

“I figured we could get your things while we’re there,” Robert said softly. “Kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.” 

“We don’t have to go, do we?” Elizabeth asked meekly. 

“Of course not,” Robert assured her. “You don’t ever have to do something that you’re uncomfortable with.” He turned to Seb then, who was sitting so closely to Chris that he was practically in his lap. “Is that okay with you, Sebastian? You can write a list of what you need us to bring back.”

Seb swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Sounds good. Thank you.”

Robert nodded, more to himself than the rest of them. “Okay, the meeting’s at noon. Hemsworth, Scarlette, Jeremy, and Anthony, you guys are with me. Everybody else, just stay here and relax. 

A part of Chris was hurt that he wasn’t included. He had always been sensitive, and sometimes his anxieties and insecurities showed. He hated being excluded. Another part of him was angry. How could he stand by while everyone else did their part to protect their pack? He  _ needed _ to be the one that brought Seb’s belongings back, and to have Robbie’s back. Chris wanted answers. 

  
  
  


_ Knock, knock, knock.  _

Downey sighed deeply. He knew this was coming. “Come on in, Evans.”

Chris stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. “I’m going with you.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Why not?” He was aware he sounded like a petulant child, but he didn’t care. 

“Because Sebastian is your mate.”

“Exactly! He’s my mate. I need to provide for him, and I need to make sure that Frank fucking Grillo understands that he has no power over Seb anymore.”

“I know how you’re feeling, buddy,” Robert soothed. “Every one with a mate has been there, myself included. All Frank has to do is make some offhanded comment about Sebastian, or suggest that he be returned to them, and you’ll go off. We can’t have that, Chris. That would be considered a violation of pack law.”

Chris hadn’t thought of it like that. He had let his instincts take over. “You’re right,” he admitted defeatedly. “I don’t want to start any trouble. I’ll stay here and hold down the fort. 

Robert smiled and winked. “I knew you’d see it my way.”

“Well, this just means I have more time with Sebastian, so it’s not all bad.”

“There you go, look on the brightside.” 

Another knock sounded at the door. “Come in, sweetheart.” 

Susan entered slowly, her swollen belly making her waddle, and pressed a kiss to Robert’s cheek. “It’s almost time. You should leave soon, you’re cutting it close.” 

He nodded and clasped his hand around Chris’ shoulder as he led him to the door. “Don’t worry. We’ll be back before you know it.”

Once Chris was gone, Susan asked,” Did you tell him?”

“No,” he sighed. “It didn’t seem like the right time. How am I supposed to assure him that everything is going to be okay, if I’m also telling him that he’s the next in line if I get murdered in cold blood.”

“Don’t joke about that,” she said seriously, rubbing her stomach. 

“I’m sorry. Everything  _ will _ be fine. I promise.” He gave his wife a kiss before leaning down to kiss her stomach. “You be good while I’m gone, little guy.” Susan ran a hand through his hair, gazing down at him fondly. 

  
  


“Anthony,” Lizzie called, just as he was getting behind the wheel of his truck. He gave her his full attention. 

“Yeah?” He clambered out of the truck, with a look of hope on his face.

“I just wanted to tell you to be careful.” She gently touched his arm, a mild form of scenting, but he seemed disappointed for a moment, before his sunny disposition came back. 

“I will. We all will.”

She nodded, and he got back in the truck and closed the door. The engine revved up, as the others climbed in his truck, and Robert’s car. She felt a little bereft since she found out Anthony was leaving. It didn’t matter that it was only for a couple of hours. Downey pulled out of the driveway, and Mackie was set to follow him, but she quickly ran up and tapped on his window. His eyebrows drew down in confusion, as he lowered the window. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, with genuine concern. 

“Nothing. I just…” She glanced to the back seat where Scarlette and Jeremy sat. They were trying to act like they weren’t paying attention, but she knew they were. 

“Liz-” Although she loved hearing him say her name, she cut him off by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss. She was nervous, and he was surprised, so it wasn’t a heated kiss, but a sweet one. She pulled back, her cheeks tinted pink. “Be careful,” she whispered, before turning and walking back to the pack house. Mackie’s eyes were opened wide in shock, as he stared longingly at her retreating form. 

Scarlette leaned up and flicked his ear. 

“Ow!” 

“Can it, Romeo. We have work to do. You can drool all you want later.”

“Fine. So bossy,” he muttered. He pulled out of the driveway, and had a smile on his face the whole time he was driving to Grillo’s pack. 


	20. Chpt. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Frank have a not so friendly chat.

The Redford-turned-Grillo pack house was Victorian in style, and while it was well kept, there was still an air of coldness about the place. They were greeted with open arms by several members, both alphas and betas. There were several members that they had never seen before. If he had not heard the truth from Sebastian and Elizabeth’s own mouths, he would have a hard time believing that this was an unwelcoming and abusive pack. Still, the Downey pack remained alert as they were brought inside. 

While he didn’t like the thought of leaving his pack unattended in unfamiliar territory, he knew he had no choice. To maintain a sense of strength, both personal and pack, he had to go on alone. His pack seemed just as reluctant to let him out of their sights, but they, too, knew it couldn’t be helped. 

“We’ll be right outside the door,” Mackie whispered, as if reading Robert’s thoughts. “Nobody will be alone.” Downey clasped him on the shoulder and squeezed in thanks. 

“Head Alpha Downey!” Frank said, after opening the door. He beckoned them inside. “It’s good to see you again.” The strange thing about it was that he sounded, and smelled, sincere. 

In an attempt to avoid having to return the sentiment, he gazed around the room. “You’ve changed a few things, I see.” 

For as long as Downey knew Redford, he had that oak desk. It had always sat in that room, and was well used, but still in good condition. It had been passed down from Redford’s father when he was Head Alpha. Downey noticed it’s disappearance immediately. In its place, stood a steel grey monstrosity. 

“This place needed an update. I figured, what with the change in regime and all, that I could spruce things up a bit.” Frank grinned, obviously pleased that his changes were being noticed. “Please, sit.” He gestured to one of the matching grey chairs. 

“Yes,” Robert began, gracefully gliding into the chair. “A change in regime is exactly why we’re here. I’m very sorry about your loss.”

“Thank you. It’s been difficult,” Frank said, almost indifferently.

“Red was a good man, and a friend. Tough as nails, too. A tumble down the stairs doesn’t seem like nearly enough to keep him down, much less kill him.” He couldn’t outright accuse the new Head Alpha of murder, but he could suggest it. He was curious to see Frank’s reaction. 

“He was a good man. Emphasis on the  _ was _ .” Frank shrugged. “It is a shame he went out the way that he did, but accidents happen everyday.” 

Just as Robert knew he couldn’t make accusations, Frank knew he couldn’t come right out and threaten another Head Alpha, but the underlying meaning was there. 

“Red and I managed to form, and maintain, an alliance between our packs for many years. Before you even joined up, actually.” Downey crossed one leg over the other, and held onto the arms of the chairs. “I would like to continue that in the coming years.”

Frank, who had been looking uninterested before, seemed to perk up at that. “I would like that as well. Being Head Alpha isn’t easy, and I’ve had discussions with many former allied packs, in an effort to bring us all together again.”

“Oh, really?” He feigned interest. “That’s surprisingly diplomatic of you.”

“What’s surprising about it?” Frank inquired, dark eyes gleaming. 

“From what I heard, diplomacy hasn’t been this pack’s strong suit.”

Frank heaved a big, dramatic sigh. “I knew this conversation was going to happen. I don’t know what those two have told you,” he said, through clenched teeth. “But we have nothing but respect for all of our pack members here.”

“We’ll have to disagree on that. My idea of respect is showing appreciation, caring, and understanding. One of my jobs is making sure that my packmate’s needs are met, both individually and as a group. Your idea of respect is starving and hurting your members, threatening and demeaning them.” 

With every word, the tension in the air grew thicker. He could tell Frank was breathing heavier, and could see the beginning of his claws peeking out. Still, he continued, “You and I have very different ideas when it comes to  _ respect _ .”

“Insulting me in my own pack house,” Frank spit out, the tension in his shoulders making his posture rigid. “That’s very  _ dis _ respectful, coming from such a well known Head Alpha. You think you’re better than me because you’ve been at this longer? That doesn’t mean shit. I’ve  _ earned _ this spot, you had yours handed down to you by your old man. I don’t give a damn what you believe. This is my pack now and I will run it how I see fit.”

Trying to maintain a calm composure, Downey forced nonchalance into his voice. “Are you done ranting like a spoiled child?” 

“You’re walking a thin line,” Frank warned. 

“Then maybe it’s time we wrapped this up, shall we?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yes,” the black haired man hissed. “I think that would be best.”

“Good. First things first, Sebastian and Elizabeth are currently probationary members of my pack, but I fully intend on making them permanent members whenever they’re ready.”

Grillo scoffed, crossing his arms. “You can’t poach my betas from me, it’s against pack law.”

“ _ Taking _ them from you is against pack law. Those two came to us on their own.”

Frank practically snarled at that. “Listen, you-”

“No, you listen.” Downey cut him off, projecting the Head Alpha voice, which he rarely used, to show he was serious. While the other man may technically be a Head Alpha now, he was still used to following orders, and Robert used that to his advantage. Frank, while he was subtle about it, leaned back. “This isn’t up for discussion or negotiation. I came here to pay my respects to my late friend, and to give you the courtesy of telling you my intentions with your pack’s former members. I had hoped we could find common ground and maintain an alliance, but I don’t think that’s going to work right now.” 

He stood up and made his way to the door. Having his back to his enemy wasn’t wise, especially one as cunning as Frank, but it also showed the other alpha that he wasn’t afraid of him. It showed Frank that Robert didn’t see him as a threat. One last insult to throw at him. 

“We’ll be gathering their belongings before we leave. I recommend we have another meeting six months from now, to revisit the idea of an alliance. Hopefully, things will have calmed down by then.” He could hear the grumbling from the other Head Alpha, could feel the wolf inside himself wanting to react to the potential threat. Instead, he pushed down his instincts, and opened the door. 

He took one last look at Grillo, who was predictably wolfed out. “You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into, pup. You don’t understand the responsibility that weighs on your shoulders. But give it time, and you will.” 

He shut the door behind him on his way out, and gestured to his pack, who had no doubt been listening intently to the entire conversation, that it was time to move on. 

  
  
  



	21. Chpt. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Liz make some plans. Seb and Chris go home.

“Well, that went south fast,” said Anthony, pulling into the pack house driveway. They got out of their vehicles and unloaded the few boxes of Seb and Lizzie’s things that they had found. 

“Yeah,” Robert sighed. “I should have anticipated it wouldn’t go well, but I’m an optimist.” 

Anthony snorted, and balanced a box on his hip. He wrapped his other arm around his Head Alpha’s shoulders. “Come on, Mr. Brightside. Let’s go in. It looks like it’s going to rain soon.”

“And you want to get back to Elizabeth, right?” Downey looked at him knowingly.

Not the slightest bit embarrassed, Anthony gave a toothy grin. “Yeah, man.”

  
  
  


“You don’t have to unpack.” Chris quietly entered the room once Seb looked up at him. “I’ll be heading back home tomorrow. You can come back with me, if you still want to.” He looked nervous, like he was trying not to fidget. He focused his eyes everywhere except on Sebastian. Seb felt a pang of fondness rush through him. This big, strong, intelligent alpha was acting like a pup, all nervous excitement and insecurity. He rose from the floor and walked over to the blond, wrapping his arms around his neck and gently tugging on his hair so he would look at Seb. Blue eyes met gray, and Seb leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. 

“I want to,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against Chris’. The scent of a pleased alpha permeated the small space between them, making Sebastian grin. “Good,” Chris whispered. “I want you there. Want you to meet Dodger, and have lazy rainy days, and cozy winter nights. Want to get you into my bed.”

Warmth spread through Sebastian. He tried to blink back tears. He wanted all of those things, too. He never thought he’d get to have them, when he was in their old pack and being forced to enter into a courtship with someone he hated. Now, he had a good alpha, a good  _ man _ , to look out for him, and care for him. And Chris was his to take care of in return. He cupped Chris’ cheek in his hand, running his thumb over his soft beard. 

He wanted to tell him that Chris was everything to him. That he didn’t feel like he deserved him, but at the same time felt like the luckiest guy on earth. He wanted to tell him that he could already see their future in his head. Their home, their kids, their happiness. Sebastian was filled with so much emotion in that moment, he couldn’t get any of that out. Instead, he simply said, “I love you.”

Chris gazed down at him lovingly, like he had hung the moon. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


A knock sounded at Elizabeth’s door, and she marked the page in her book and placed it on the nightstand. “Come in.”

“Hey,” Anthony said, setting some boxes down.

“Hey,” she smiled. Over the past few hours, she had thought about their kiss, about why she did it. She always felt comfortable with Anthony. He was charming, funny, and friendly. An amazing cook, too. 

“We got your things.” He gestured at the boxes, then put his hands in his pockets. “Obviously.” He was feeling awkward, and nervous, which was completely unlike him, and it made her smile.

“I see that. Thank you.”

“No problem,” Mackie replied, unsure of what else to say. For once, he was completely speechless. Liz took mercy on him.

“Do you want to get dinner sometime? Like, just the two of us?”

“Yeah! Yes, I mean…” He cleared his throat, and spoke much more calmly. “Yes. I’d love that.”

“Okay,” she twisted her hair around her finger. It was one part flirting, and one part nervous gesture. “It’s a date.”

“It’s a date.” He had a goofy smile on his face, and she gazed at him fondly. This could be the start of something amazing. 

“Am I interrupting?” Sebastian asked, peeking his head inside. 

“Seabass! No, it’s all good. I’ll let you two chit chat. And I will see you later.” he did two finger guns at Elizabeth. 

Anthony slid past Seb, all the while muttering to himself, “Finger guns. Seriously?”

“I think you broke him,” Sebastian said. 

“Nah. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” She sat cross legged on the bed and patted the spot in front of her. Sebastian mirrored her. “So, what’s up?”

“First of all, when did that happen?” He pointed his thumb towards the door. 

Lizzie blushed, her shyness showing. “It’s a recent development.”

“I see,” he grinned knowingly. She grabbed a pillow and whacked him upside the head with it. 

“Moving on! How are things with you and Chris?”

“Amazing,” he said dreamily, eyes sparkling like crystal clear pools. 

“That’s good, Seb. I’m happy for you.” And she genuinely was. She was a little jealous of what they had, but she was glad her friend found someone to make him happy. 

“Thanks.” He began picking at the patchwork quilt on the bed, plucking out loose fibers. “He wants me to move in with him.”

“You don’t want to?”

“Of course I do. I just...don’t want to leave you, either.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m good right where I am.”

“Are you sure?” he asked worriedly. “You’re not just saying that for my benefit?”

“I promise. I feel secure here, surrounded by good people. And who knows, maybe this thing with Anthony will work out, and we can double date sometime.”

“I’d love that.” He hugged his friend, though it was uncomfortable in their positions. He was lucky to have her in his life, and she felt the same about him. 

  
  


“How’d it go?” Chris asked from the bed, where he sat answering work emails on his laptop. 

“Really well. She’s happy for us. Wants us to double date with her and Mackie sometime.” He crawled under the covers and snuggled down. 

“Yeah?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow. “Sounds good.”

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, until Sebastian noticed that Chris had stopped typing, and was staring off into space with a soft smile on his face. 

Sebastian was drowsy and heavy lidded when he asked,” What are you thinking about?” 

The alpha gazed down at him fondly. “Our future.” Leaning down, he gave Seb a sweet and simple kiss. The only sound was their combined breathing, before they broke apart. 

“I can’t wait,” Seb said, already drifting under. 

“Me, neither.” Chris ran his hand through the beta’s soft brown locks. “It’s going to be amazing. It’s going to be  _ everything _ .”

  
  


They all have breakfast together the next morning, and Sebastian decided that he is going to come to the pack house at least once a week to enjoy not only Mackie’s cooking, but also the closeness of a pack that eats and converses together. It’s a simple thing, but he’ll miss it. He’ll also come to visit Lizzie, who he has promised to text and video chat with daily. Chris only lives an hour away, so maybe it’s a little excessive, but he and Lizzie haven’t been apart from each other like this in forever. 

Seb gave her a long hug as Chris loaded up their things. Mackie ruffled his hair and gave him some leftovers to take with them. Robert pulled him into a hug as well, and on and on it went with the rest of the pack, like a conga line of hugs. The ride to the house was pleasant and lighthearted. He took in the trees, the fall leaves were just starting to change their colors. Chris kept singing along with Disney songs. He had a good voice, really. When Sebastian told him this, his face flushed. He leaned over and gave that warm cheek a kiss. Chris grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, before giving a kiss to the back of it. 

When they arrived, Chris parked the car in his attached garage. They walked hand in hand to the front door. It was a two story white house, with a mahogany brown front door. There was a porch with a small swing, it’s cushion a soft blue. Chris unlocked the door, and immediately they heard nails clicking on the hardwood floors. In seconds, Dodger rounded the corner and started jumping on Chris excitedly. 

“Hey, bubba. Hi, big guy.” Chris’ voice was soothing and warm as he affectionately petted his dog. Sebastian couldn’t help the fond smile covering his face. “Hey, Dodge. Come meet Sebastian.”

For a brief moment, Seb actually felt nervous. What if Dodger didn’t like him? Would that be a deal breaker? It was a silly thought, especially considering how the dog immediately went to him and rubbed his head against his thigh. He kneeled down to pet the dog, relieved that he was accepted so easily. Chris gazed down at his two guys lovingly, his heart warming at the sight. 

“Come on, Seb. Let’s give you a tour.” He put his hand on the small of Sebastian’s back, and led him through the house. The living room was a wide open space, with two floor to ceiling windows adorned with white curtains. The ceiling had vaulting dark brown beams. The couch and chairs were white, while the side tables, coffee table, and other furniture were the same color as the beams. Light and dark complemented each other well. The dining area was smaller, and had a sleek black rectangular table, and four white chairs with black legs. It, too, had a vaulted ceiling. 

The kitchen was an efficient thing of beauty. All the state of the art appliances were chrome, which contrasted well with the dark brown of the cabinets. The handles were silver, and the walls were white. The two windows gave a clear view of the trees outside. It looked very clean, like it wasn’t used much. Sebastian would change that. The first guest bedroom was a modest size, and simply decorated in neutral colors. There was a small bathroom adjoined to it, which had the same brown cabinets as the ones in the kitchen. Beside it, was a home office, with tan leather chairs and a large desk. Books were scattered on the shelves, most of which were medical books, given that Chris was a doctor. The second bedroom had a large closet, with mirrored doors, and a big window that let in a lot of natural light. It felt peaceful, and Sebastian decided then and there that this was going to be their child’s nursery someday. 

The master bedroom, which was now  _ their _ bedroom, had sliding glass doors that led out to the back patio. The bedding was a pale green, which gave the room a serene atmosphere. The furniture was dark, which seemed to be a theme throughout the house. There was a bookshelf, a walk-in closet, and a master bathroom, complete with a shower big enough for the two of them. The counters were granite, white with gray throughout, and had double sinks. The bathtub was large, and had jets. 

The backyard was a moderate size, with lush green grass and a privacy fence. Though the home was in a quiet cul-de-sac, it gave the illusion that they were alone. Seb could see himself starting a garden out there. On the patio was a set of outdoor furniture, with plush cushions. There was a hot tub covered up nearby, and just enough trees to provide a decent amount of shade. 

Chris stood behind Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him. A shiver ran through him as Chris whispered in his ear. “What do you think?”

He tilted his head over, and Chris ran his nose along his neck, taking in his scent. “I think it’s perfect,” he answered honestly. The smell of Chris’ delight surrounded them. 

“Good,” Chris kissed along his neck, making him bite his lip to hold in his moan. “I’m happy you like it. I  _ want _ you to like it here, to feel comfortable. This is your home, too. You can make any changes you want.”

Sebastian turned around in his arms, giving him a kiss. “I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

  
  



	22. Chpt. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian get closer.

Staying with Chris the past few days had been wonderful. They had cooked and watched movies together. They took Dodger out for walks every day. Every night he went to bed wrapped up in the arms of the man he loved. 

Everything was perfect, except for the sex. Mainly, the fact that they weren’t having any. Not completely, anyway. Sure, they made out constantly. He’d lost count of how many times Chris pressed him against a wall, or the couch, or the refrigerator. They had let their hands wander, had lost their shirts, had grinded against each other until they reached completion. They had exchanged handjobs and blowjobs daily, sometimes multiple times a day. Werewolf libidos were notoriously insatiable. But that was all. Chris always pulled back, never pushed for more. Sebastian knew he wanted it. He could feel the evidence of Chris’ desire press against his hip. He just didn’t get it. 

Chris had gone back to work today at the Sudbury Pediatric Clinic, giving Seb a kiss before running out the door. Sebastian was looking online at job openings. Chris didn’t outright  _ say _ that he didn’t have to get a job, but he had made it abundantly clear that he could provide for Sebastian. He knew it was an alpha thing, the need to care for their mates. Normally, something like that would grate on his nerves. Chris was so sincere, though, that it just made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

His phone started vibrating in his pocket.  _ Speak of the devil. _

He grinned as he answered. “Hi, babe.”

“Hey, sweetheart,” Chris said. Just hearing his deep, smooth voice made Sebastian happy. Dodger, who had his head in Seb’s lap, perked his head up at the sound of his owner’s voice. 

Sebastian smiled affectionately, scratching behind his ears. “Someone wants to say hello.” He turned the phone facing Dodger. Chris' voice sounded through the speaker, playful and fond. A chorus of “Bubba,” and “Dodger,” and “Love ya, buddy.” Dodger’s tail wagged ecstatically, and he barked in greeting. 

“What’s up?” Seb asked, putting the phone back to his ear.

“Just wanted to see what you wanted for dinner. Should we cook, or do you want me to pick up some take out?”

“Actually, I was thinking about making something for you.”

“Yeah? My guy wants to cook for me?” He teased. 

“Yep.” Alphas weren’t the only ones that liked to provide. “Italian?”

“Sounds great. I should be home by 6:30 or so.”

“I’ll have everything ready by then.”

“Can’t wait.” They said their goodbyes and Sebastian wrote out a list of what he needed before heading out. 

  
  
  


The air was cool and crisp. He was glad he grabbed one of Chris’ jackets on the way out. He had stopped by the grocery store and got what he needed to make lasagna. He had even stopped by a local bakery to pick up some tiramisu. Usually, he would make dessert himself, but he wasn’t sure he’d have the time and didn’t want to rush. 

When he got back home, he put the tiramisu in the fridge and set to work on dinner. The mouthwatering scents of garlic, cheese, and tomato sauce filled the air. He was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven when he heard the front door open. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Chris exclaimed, as he came into the kitchen.

He shook his head. ”You’re so cheesy.”

Chris came up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. “You love it,” he said confidently. 

“I love  _ you _ ,” Seb replied, turning his head for a kiss. 

“Mmm, I love you, too. What’s for dinner?”

“Lasagna. Side salad. Tiramisu. Not necessarily in that order.”

“Sounds amazing, baby. I can’t wait.”

They sat across from each other at the dinner table. Chris had two servings of lasagna, and complemented his cooking three times. The wolf inside him had preened at knowing that they had pleased their mate. The tiramisu was delicious, and he may have moaned a few times. Chris’ eyes had darkened and he caught a whiff of that gingery scent he craved. 

After dinner, they lounged on the couch with Dodger and watched a Disney movie. Just being close to each other and sharing the same space was nice. Snuggling up under a blanket with his mate and their dog gave Sebastian a feeling of contentment that he had never known. He loved that feeling, truly, but tonight he had a different feeling in mind. 

Seb pressed his nose under Chris’ ear, right against his scent gland. The action startled Chris, who was dozing lightly, and he focused his attention on Seb. He kissed that spot before moving lower, giving little bites and gentle sucks on the fair skin. Chris grumbled deeply. Sebastian could feel the vibrations where his hand was pressed against Chris’ chest. They kissed at a leisurely pace, but with a lot of passion. Tongues dancing together, lips smacking. Chris nipped his bottom lip with his teeth, making Sebastian give a quiet whine. Citrus and ginger filled the air. It was intoxicating. 

Their hands started wandering. Seb’s ran over Chris’ mouthwatering biceps, and his broad chest. Chris’ hands clutched tightly at Seb’s waist. 

Sebastian swung his leg over Chris’, sitting himself on his lap without breaking their kiss. He grinded down, all but panting into his alpha’s mouth. He needed Chris to know how much he wanted this, and he needed to know how much Chris wanted this in return. 

“Mmm, sugar. Maybe we should slow down, huh?”

“No.” Sebastian didn’t whine. He  _ didn’t _ . 

“Hey,” Chris cupped his cheek. “We’ve got all the time in the world, Seb. We don’t have to rush.” 

“Chris, we’ve wanted each other for  _ years _ . I think we’ve waited long enough.” An unpleasant thought crossed his mind. He asked hesitantly, “Unless, you don’t want to?”

“Oh, I want to,” Chris replied hurriedly. “I definitely want to. I just...you’ve been through so much, and I didn’t want to be another pushy alpha.” 

Seb’s heart melted. “You’re not some pushy alpha. You’re  _ my _ alpha.” He ran his hands along broad shoulders. “And I’m your beta, right?”

Chris looked at him like he was mesmerized. “Of course.” 

“Then show me how much you want me,” he pleaded softly. “Take care of me. Make me yours, alpha.”

Chris’ pupils dilated as his breathing quickened. He held one arm tightly around Seb’s waist, and the other was on his thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. 

Moments passed as Chris continued to stare. Seb thought he might have said something wrong. He was relieved when Chris secured his arms around Seb, and stood up, holding his weight easily. The obvious show of strength turned Sebastian on so much he was almost lightheaded. He tightened his arms around Chris’ shoulders, as he walked them quickly to the bedroom. 

Once they got there, Chris put his knees on the bed and laid Sebastian down. It was like a flip had been switched. They kissed frantically, pawing at each other. Chris lifted up, stripping his shirt off. All that muscle made his mouth water. He wanted to trace every tattoo with his tongue, and decided that was definitely on his to-do list. Sebastian ran his hand through the dusting of chest hair, wanting to feel it against his own skin. Chris tugged at Seb’s shirt, and he lifted up enough for the alpha to pull it off. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth, making Sebastian gasp. 

Chris was running his hands all over him, like he wasn’t sure which part he wanted to touch first. He started kissing down his stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button, nipping at his hip bones. Goosebumps broke out along Seb’s flesh. He shivered. Long fingers curled over the top of his sweatpants. Slowly, inch by inch, Chris pulled them down, along with his boxer briefs, his tongue following the newly revealed skin. Sebastian was becoming delirious with lust. 

Finally, his cock was freed, and Chris licked a stripe up the underside before taking the tip in his mouth. Sebastian threw his head back and groaned. The warm, wet mouth only lingered for a few seconds, just enough to tease, before moving on. Several love bites were sucked into his thighs, kisses were placed on the inner parts of his knee, strong hands gripped his ankles. It was torture. It was bliss. He had never been this turned on before. 

“Turn over, baby.” Chris' voice was so deep, so raspy, so  _ dominant _ , he couldn’t help but obey. 

He turned over to lay on his stomach, and Chris gave this side of his body the same attention. He felt kisses down his back, strong hands kneading flesh, fingers tracing his spine. Seb was being thoroughly ravaged and it made him dizzy with desire. 

Chris spread his cheeks apart. Sebastian had a brief moment of vulnerability at being spread so openly. Chancing a look over his shoulders, he saw Chris staring down hungrily at him, ogling his hole. His thumbs dug in, massaging his ass, inching closer and closer to where Sebastian wanted him to be. He was putty in his alpha’s hands. 

He moaned breathlessly when he felt a warm, wet tongue glide over his hole. Chris' beard gave a friction that only heightened his pleasure as it rubbed at his sensitive skin. Chris had dived in like a starving man as he ate him out, voracious and unrepentant. He licked and kissed and slurped at his hole, moaning and occasionally coming up for air. 

“God, Seb. You taste so good,” Chris licked his lips. “You just don’t know how much I’m loving this.” He went back to work, and Seb wanted to simultaneously rut forward into the sheets and shove his ass back to get more of that talented tongue. He didn’t know which he wanted to do more.

The decision was made for him when Chris grasped his hips tightly, forcing him to be still. He growled, low and gravelly, letting Seb know that his alpha wanted him to stay right where he was. Sebastian shivered and submitted himself to the toe-curling pleasure of Chris rimming him. 

After another minute or two of delicious torture, Chris started to press his tongue in his wet, relaxed hole. Pushing, pushing, pushing, as deep as it would go. Chris wanted to devour his beta, consume him, make him  _ cry _ with ecstasy. 

Sebastian was panting incessantly now.

“Oh... _ oh _ . Mmm, Chris.  _ Please _ .”

Finally, his alpha relented. He felt the cold air on his wet hole. Chris leaned over to the bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube, and smeared some on his fingers. He tugged on Seb’s hip, a silent order for him to turn back over. Lying on his back once again, he spread his legs wide and looked his fill. Chris still had his sweatpants on, his erection tenting the fabric. Seb reached out to palm it through his pants, feeling the heat and the girth. Chris let out a soft moan and pressed into his hand. Sebastian reached the waistband and slid it down, freeing his lover’s cock. It was large and thick, flushed at the tip, and fucking  _ beautiful _ . 

Sebastian’s mouth watered. 

“I’m going to get my mouth on that,” he said before he could stop himself. Chris let out a laugh, filled with both humor and lust. 

“Later, baby. Right now, I want to savor you,” he said, rubbing one wet finger against his hole before gently pushing it in. Sebastian loved Chris’ hands. They were wide and strong, with long fingers. Hands that could do damage, or give unholy amounts of pleasure. Hands that moved with purpose, with precision. Chris leaned down and their lips met once more. The wet sounds of their kisses filled the air as he added a second finger. Chris scissored them as he slid them in and out, and Sebastian arched into every move. Chris’ tongue was fucking into his mouth the same way his fingers were doing to his body. Sebastian was simultaneously turned on and relaxed. 

A spark of heat flashed through him, bright and sudden, and he cried out. His hands fell from Chris’ shoulders and clutched at the bed sheets instead. 

“Is that the spot, baby?” Chris asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yeah, fuck.” He breathed raggedly, already bearing down, searching for more searing pleasure. It wasn’t long before a third finger was added. Chris alternated between shoving his fingers in all deep and leisurely, and finger fucking him rapidly. From time to time, he would press against Sebastian’s prostate, making him wail and whimper and shout. 

“God, look at you. So fucking hot, Seb.” Chris gripped the base of his shaft to keep himself from coming on the spot. 

Heat pooled in Seb’s belly, spreading out through the rest of his body. A part of him wanted to chase that pleasure, but the other part of him wanted something more. He reached down between his legs to grab Chris by the wrist, stilling his movements. 

Concern pushed through the heavy fog of lust, and his alpha asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“Too good. Gonna cum. Want you.” Apparently, Seb had been reduced to two word sentences. The combination of ginger and citrus was heady, and if Chris didn’t get inside him soon he was going to lose his mind. A pleased grin appeared on Chris’ face.

“That good, huh?”

“Mmm. Shut up and fuck me,” he grinned. His alpha looked at him fondly, affection pouring off of him in waves. He leaned down to kiss Seb, gentle and sweet. 

“Condom?” 

Seb shook his head. “Wanna feel you,” he slurred. 

Chris lubed up his cock, and lined up to press against his hole. His gaze was focused entirely on where their bodies met, as he slowly pushed in until the thick flared head pushed past that tight ring of muscle. Inch by inch, he embedded himself in his beta’s body, watching his cock slide smoothly in, disappearing into his lover’s body. Looking at Seb, Chris noticed his eyes were closed, and he had a blissed out look on his face. Pride swelled within him, knowing he had made his mate feel good. It felt torturously slow, but eventually he was entirely sheathed within Sebastian’s body. 

Sebastian opened his eyes and gazed lovingly at Chris, before wrapping his arms around him to pull him into a kiss. Chris moved his way down Seb’s neck, sucking love bites into his skin, making him shake apart that much more. Seb ran his fingers through silky blond locks, hands trembling. Slowly, inch by glorious inch, Chris pulled out and pushed back in. 

They rolled and grinded together. Sweat covered their heated bodies, and Sebastian dug his nails into his lover’s back. Chris buried his face in Seb’s neck, gentling nibbling on his scent gland, and he was filled with desire. 

Starting to pick up the pace, Chris fucked into him harder. He braced one hand on the bed by Seb’s shoulder, and the other pushed one of his thighs up closer to his torso. In and out, in and out, each thrust more frantic than the last. Sebastian gripped Chris’ hips, holding on for the ride. The space between was filled with Chris’ throaty moans and reverberating growls, as well as Sebastian’s whimpers and little  _ uh, uh, uhs.  _

He bit his bottom lip as he leaned his head up enough to see where Chris was ramming into him. Faintly, he could make out the sound of the bed frame tapping mercilessly against the wall, and the slick sound of their fucking, the slap of Chris’ hips meeting his cheeks. Sebastian gasped in lungfuls of air, unintentionally tensing up against the tingling sensation he felt through his entire body. 

The angle changed just a fraction, and Seb saw stars. His eyes rolled back and his toes curled. Unable to keep his head up any longer, Seb let it fall back to the pillow, exposing his neck. He was pretty sure he was crying at this point. So close to completion, all he wanted was his alpha to stake his claim. 

“Chris,” he sobbed. “Please, bite me.  _ Please _ .”

He let out a guttural growl and leaned down to attack Seb’s mouth. It was all teeth and tongue and urgency. He was barely pulling out with each thrust now, choosing instead to rut into him. Sebastian sobbed again as he came, clenching down on Chris’ cock, as his own spurted cum onto his stomach and chest. 

“Ah, fuck” Chris groaned, shoving in  _ hard _ once, twice, three times, before stilling his hips. Rearing back, he looked his mate in his eyes, tenderly pushing brown locks from his lover’s face. Still feeling aftershocks of sensation, Chris gave in to the urge of his instincts, and latched his teeth onto Sebastian’s neck. Knowing it was too soon to fully complete the mate bond, he was careful not to break the skin, though it was a close thing. 

White hot pleasure burned through Sebastian, as his body tried closing in on itself. Stars danced behind his eyes, and his cock shot even more cum between their bodies. He dug his nails into Chris’ back as the alpha groaned. He could vaguely feel the sensation of his mate’s seed filling him up. 

After, they lay there basking in the afterglow, chests heaving and breathing the same air. Chris brought his hand up to caress Seb’s cheekbone lovingly. Eventually, he pulled out, and although Seb hated the feeling of emptiness, seeing Chris’ reaction to watching his cum slowly run out of Seb’s stretched hole was totally worth it. Chris plopped over beside him, and pulled him in closely. Seb turned around, putting his back to Chris’ chest, and pulled the arm that was locked around his waist closer. He reached up to touch the bite mark on his neck, which was raw and sensitive. Even though it wasn’t truly a mate bite, Sebastian still smiled like a loon at knowing it was the next best thing. The scent of happy, sated beta filled the air. Chris had never felt this satisfied as he snuggled further between the covers. They dozed in and out of consciousness for hours, their limbs tangled together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out from between fingers* If you ever wanted to see the result of an asexual tackling writing a sex scene, here you go.


End file.
